FNAF: Revival
by AxeO'War
Summary: 60 years after the Bite of '87, Freddy Fazbear is shutdown for good. But the case has never been solved. Desperate to put an end to the nightmare, the police department of the Tri-State area bring back a surviving animatronic to solve the case for them. Foxy will now face his nightmare from the past and end it in the present
1. Chapter 1: Revival

Chapter 1: Revival

The year is 2047, it has been 60 years since the Bite of '87 and 30 years since Freddy Fazbear Pizza closed down for good. The franchise has been dead for years with the memories of the Bite of '87 become nothing more than fleeting events of the distant past. However, the tragedies of the Freddy Fazbear Pizza continue to haunt the public and family members whose losses can never be compensated. The police continue their efforts to leave no stone unturned. But in the end, there was nothing they could do as all evidences have been exhausted and all leads pressed to dead ends. Giving up was the watchword for every Police Precincts in the Tri-States area. However not all would simply turn in their badges and leave the Force with the case remain unsolved.

"We can't just drop the case. Not after so many people...children...died!" one voice said.

"But it's been 60 years. Any and all evidence would be long gone by now!" another countered.

"We've invested far too much into this case to just let it go cold!" another argued.

"Well wasting anymore isn't gonna help!" another countered again, and so on as arguments were thrown.

"All right people pipe down!" Cried the chief as the room fell into silent briefly for him to make his decision. "Thank you. Now as you've all known this case has been haunting more than your wife's nagging to buy her a new diamond ring. But let's be realistic, the prospect of us finding any more specific leads would be a nothing in a million. Therefore I've decided to call off the investigation permanently. Anyone else who would like to take the case personally, feel free to keep yourself busy with it." The chief solemnly declared with his face slumped down disappointingly, the meeting room's atmosphere fell into another somber, gloomy moment just as it would have times before when a case in the past has been declared failed.

"Sir there's still hope!" One chimed in, he was sitting on the edge of the table in front of the chief. This caught the police chief to lifted his head up and give the inspector an opportunity. The inspector in question was a caucasian in his elderly year with grey hair, brown eyes, with a well trimmed grey moustache on his face.

"What is it inspector Walker? Can't you see that we've been banging our heads against the walls for far too long?" He drowsily asked, with both hands rubbing his temple.

"Actually sir, we still have a chance to crack this case. I think we can use one of the animatronics to do that." Walker said, his idea quickly aroused the entire meeting room to start speaking to each other while the chief himself has his mouth agaped.

"Is this a joke?" One asked in disbelief.

"Did somebody drop a brick on Walker's head?" Another sarcastically asked.

"This must be dumbest idea ever!" Another added up.

"Hold it Walker! What on Earth are you thinking?" The chief pounded the table furiously. His expression was red with rage at the rather ridiculous idea.

"I plan to use one of the animatronic's memory drive to uncover the hidden clues that our normal procedures wouldn't find." Walker explained, immediately the chief was reasonably impressed but there was a problem that all officers fear.

"Do you think that we can find one, at least one, functional memory drive left of those animatronics to work?" The chief raised his eyebrow and Walker was also silent, unable to answer his question as he had not thought far enough to take into account the permanently damaged hard drive. "...you didn't think that far did you?" he deadpanned.

Walker shook his side to side and gulped. He was visibly worry ward before something struck his mind, his eyes narrow left and right to find something, some sort of distraction then he caught sight of a billboard out on the streets that advertise a Freddy Fazbear Museum. "I think I could find one sir!" Walker shouted out loud, standing up in a sudden in the meeting room.

"Uh, where are you going to find that memory drive?" The chief asked again sounding rather confused by the sudden change in tone by the Inspector.

"There is a...museum...dedicated to the Freddy Fazbear franchise. They might have one memory drive there." Walker concluded.

The chief frowned at that, before leveling a look at him. "Are you SURE this can work?" he said slightly menacingly.

"Yes, I'm quite sure this can work," Walker nodded a bit nervously.

"...alright Walker, let's see if your plan can work, seeing as we've got nothing else. But I'm warning you, if this turns out to be a massive waste of time, I'll be asking you to turn in your badge," the chief warned after a few moments.

Walker nodded and sweat a little bit, not only was the case on the line but his career was on the line. If he can't break this case then no one will!

[hr]

Freddy Fazbear Museum, the last ditch effort by the Fazbear Corporate to make some cash out of their names that does not have anything to do with Pizzerias and Animatronic entertainment. The museum itself was a grey two storey building, with only a handful of exhibitions to entertain their guesses with. Certainly not a good deal of fun to have. In fact, beside creepy animatronic suits and endoskeletons, it was the most shameless attempt to grab some cash by Fazbear corporate since the Fazbear Fright Attraction.

"I'm paying you $5000 for that Foxy memory drive." Said Walker to the curator as he handed the man a wad of cash.

"Wait what?" the curator blinked, honestly completely flabbergasted at the request.

"Seriously, my career and a police case is on the line now I need that memory drive to solve it." Walker added, being even more impatient with the curator's hesitant to hand him the one thing he needs to crack the case. Of course, the curator remained dumbfounded by the inspector's request to purchase it, even though the museum could use the money but it's a priceless artifact for the museum about animatronics. "Because the police believes that the memory drive has clues that we can't find." He said in a deadpan manner, hoping that the curator would agree.

"Well...I...uh...it IS the only memory drive we have left that's intact. Its an important artifact for the museum...but I suppose if the police need it...alright," the curator finally said, holding out the drive. "Take good care of it though, Foxy's memory drive is the only one that hasn't deteriorated."

"Thanks Mr. Curator. We'll take good care of it. Next stop Afton robotic plant No.63."

[hr]

Afton Robotic Factory Plant No.63 is by far the biggest robot assembly plant ever constructed in the Tri-State area. In fact, it is the product of merging two factory complexes into one gigantic robot assembly line, serving all the people's daily needs. From simple household service robots to heavy duty constructo-bots. There is just simply no ends to their ideas and possibilities. But the one that holds the most interest to Walker is the assembly line No.34 with the endless productions of detective robots for the police department. One thing that must be noted, the advancements of robotics and AI programming has resulted in an explosive diversity of personality one could install to their robot.

There, stood in front of Walker were rows upon rows of detective robots designed to assist the police department in cracking cases with ease, their programming is one of the most best kept secret of the factory. Walker came into the office of the assembly overseer, an elderly man who has was about to retire from the plant. In his office, the Inspector put the memory drive of Foxy on the table with a single request.

"I need you to make detective robot in the image of Foxy the animatronic fox from Freddy Fazbear Pizza, then upload the memory into the robot to program its identity and function to investigate the crime." Said Walker, he carefully drew up a sketch of the robot's general design and idea to help the overseer knew what was needed.

"We'll see what we can do. I'm assuming you'd want it to be more...robust, compared to its original body, correct?" the factory manager said.

"Yes, we'll be needing him for police duty, so that would help."

"Alright, I will put that into the specifications as well," he nodded. "Standard police equipment?"

"That would be good," Walker nodded.

Once the details were ironed out, production began. Mechanical hands descend on the assembly line, picking off the robots that are already assembled off the line and make the entire production chain stalled for a few minutes.

Then an endoskeleton, empty and naked was rolled into place where its components are assembled together with limbs and head pieces welded into place with mechanical precisions, its tail was a stubby metal piece to act as a counter weight. Once the basic outline was assembled, Walker could see an anthropomorphic fox, standing at 7 feet tall with athletic build to scale walls and overcome obstacles with ease. The robot would then be brought into a paint job section where the machines cast a crimson paint color on him, thus, rebuilding Foxy's body in a new world.

With the body assembled and fully checked out, a mechanical hand would then scooped the fox robot up and place him into a programming chamber for stand by with cables jacked into access ports on the back of his head waiting to upload default and customized programs. Walker was observing from the programming room, where he handed a pair of programmers the memory drive for them to work with. They start up an emulator program and connect the USB cable into the black, rectangular device's port and the work was started with uploading Foxy's memories into the new robot body.

With the programming completed, the cables retracted from Foxy's access ports and the robot body booted up. A mechanical humming noise was heard as built in light system fired up the various LED lights in Foxy and his LED eyes glowed in their amber color, his HUD fired up, loading his compass, integrated forensic and status display functions as well as other navigation technologies. The robot raised both of his hands up, inspecting curiously as he was unaware of where he was before Walker's voice over the PA system inform him to turn around.

"Foxy! Over here. Foxy the pirate fox, you are rebuilt into a new detective bot for the purpose of solving the Freddy Fazbear Homicidal case, do you understand your job from now on?" Walker asked, making the programmers giggled at the inspector's cringe worthy line.

Foxy for his part was slowly booting up, systems going online as various bits of data flashed through his eyes. Then his memory began connecting. The last thing he remembered was him and his friends being moved away before they were deactivated for storage. "What…" he spoke, and stopped. His voice sounded...different. Before his voice had a rather gruff tone to it, intended to sound like the stereotype englishman pirate that most would see in kids movies. But now, his voice had become more...mature. He sounded more like a middle aged man with a slight rasp in his voice, adding a stronger feel to it. Not at all like his old voice that was aimed to help entertain children.

"Foxy, can you hear me? Nod if you do, or just say yes." Walker spoke into the PA system, expecting the foxbot to reply in some way, however, while he does so, the programmers to his sides giggled and chuckled at the inspector's cringiness.

Foxy looked around, trying to determine the source of the voice, but ultimately decided to listen and nodded while saying, "Yes."

Walker sighed in relief, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead before continuing to brief Foxy. "Now then Foxy, as I was saying, we have you rebuilt from an entertainment animatronic into a mainline police detective robot. Do you understand your role now?" He asked again, waiting for confirmation from the fox.

Foxy felt the changes to be quite dazzling, first he was an animatronic built for entertainment, then something went wrong and he went blank, he slept for decades and now he woke up to know that he was a police robot. He instinctually cocked his head to the side, before voicing his curiosity to Walker. "Why am I a police robot now? What...happened?"

Walker finds the situation to be bogging down and he needs to save time but still keep Foxy up to date with the world. "Here's the short version, the Freddy Fazbear Pizza chain closed down 30 years ago, the homicidal case is still ongoing and the police have ran out of leads. Your memories may have something we don't know about so we've decided to merge your memory with the programming of a detective robot to solve the case." He said before sitting down, breathing anxiously, hoping the vulpine can understands the role he is about to play.

Foxy flinched upon hearing the words "Freddy Fazbear Homicide", his body twitches and his vision became blurry, static fills his voice as he heard voices from the past. His high-tech robotic HUD became scrambled as he saw a figure lunging towards him, a fuzzy apparition with thin black, stick like physique flew towards him. The apparition's face was a clown like mask with a pair of red cheeks and purple streams down its eyes.

"Foxy? Are you listening? Send someone down there." Walker said as he watched Foxy flinching and flailing, curling himself up, seemingly frightened by something. As he curled up still, diagnostic wires came down to the back of his head and attach into the access port and a crew of technician enter the room to check on him. "Is there a problem with him?" Walker asked frantically.

After a few moments of processing information, they reported that nothing was wrong technically, but it seemed Foxy was...reacting to something.

"Did you guys find anything unusual?" Walker asked again to one of the technician in white lab coat, who in turn gave the inspector a shrug and shook his head giving a no. "So then what's the problem with him?" The inspector sighed, getting frustrated by the technicians lack of definitive answers.

"We found nothing wrong or out of ordinary with his programming sir. He's just fine. I guess he's good to go now." Another said, sending Walker's head into a flurry of confusion as he struggle to wrap his mind around the fact that Foxy has just suffered from some sort of PTSD and was declared good to go.

[hr]

Walker gulped thickly as he returned to the precinct. After a few tests, and observations, he'd gotten good proof that Foxy had potential to fill in the missing pieces they needed. Didn't stop him from being dead nervous though. "Alright, here goes nothing." He said with a sweat drop off of his right eyebrow.

"Is...something wrong, Officer Walker?" Foxy asked. He didn't really understand why Walker seemed so nervous. Then again, he wasn't doing too well himself. It was still so...overwhelming, to suddenly wake up after decades...and in a new body. Despite originally being animatronics to entertain children, they DID feel things, or as close to them as machines could at the time, so he could understand human emotions to a certain degree.

"Oh nothing, it's just my idea is so over the top and stupid that everyone will laugh me to my grave. Now let's go." Walker then gestured Foxy to follow him as he entered the precinct, the first sight that the precinct's receptionist got was Foxy, the crimson robot fox standing at 7 feet tall behind a hunched over Walker as the inspector tries to hide his ashamed face with his fedora hat. Fellow officers who were going about their daily works dropped their papers once they saw Foxy and Walker coming into the cubicle.

"Bloody hell, is that-?!" one of the officers started.

"No way, he actually did it?!" another gasped in disbelief.

For the officers in the precinct, Walker has always been a role model for unorthodoxy and out of the box approaches to the cases at hands. But this time, it seems he has out done himself with the idea of reviving Foxy the pirate fox.

"Hey guys, just got the new model." Walker said, rushing through them as fast as he could with Foxy following behind him, it was obvious that Walker doesn't want to entertain the idea of explaining what he did to realize his plan. But of course this effort does not escape the attention of his chief.

"Walker...are you telling me you spent $5000 for that!?" The chief pointed his index finger at Foxy, stuttering, his eyes look at the robot wildly as if he has just seen a walking pariah.

"Uh sir...I can explain about this...I've actually found a functional memory drive and have the factory programmed the robot we needed to crack the case." Walker stuttered back, his forehead now sweat even more as the inspector seems to be cowering before his superior's wrath.

"That's besides the point! You spent that much money on a plan that wasn't officially approved, nor was it guaranteed!" the chief roared.

"Calm down sir." He held up his hands defensively. "Like I said, I've found the memory drive needed, I got it all programmed now I just need to show Foxy here the progress we've made so far and he'll just find things we don't." He concluded, lowering his hands down and let the chief calm down. "Now if you excuse me, I have a case to solve." He then led Foxy to the inspector's cubicle corner, a messy collection of files, mind maps and location of interests. "Here we are Foxy, this is where you'll work." Said the inspector as he let the robot settle in.

Foxy looked at his new work place. It was...different that's for sure. "T-thank you," he said slowly, not sure what to really say.

"The pleasure is mine. Here you could use this." He handed Foxy something, an item of honor for every officers on the line of duty. A badge made from the factory for Foxy, with his own ID number, photo, and date of production. Next to the photo and quick info about Foxy, was the golden badge of the police department in the Tri-State area. Truly, a mark of honor for Foxy.

Foxy took the badge and gave it a good look, his HUD showed him a compartment on his hip section to store the badge, to which the compartment opened up with a hiss, a cylindrical shaped device rotated outward with an open slot, he put the badge into place and the compartment automatically returned to its locking mode, leaving him free to sit down and sift through the various documents and locales of interest. As he did, he couldn't help but feel a wave of melancholy as the reality of the situation set in. He never thought his life would be anything but catastrophic, with undeniable trauma from the days of Freddy Fazbear Pizza which felt like an eternal burden on his back. He suddenly felt uplifted with his new found job and recognition as something other than a pariah of sorts.

"So where do you want to start?" Walker asked as the man stood over Foxy eyeing the robot as he went through the documents by timeline till he stops at the folder containing the location of the old Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria that once housed Toy Animatronics, models that are allegedly more advanced than Foxy and his Fazbear gang, yet had ultimately been scrapped.

"Here," Foxy said, pointing at the picture of the location in its heyday. "I want to start...from where it all started."

Walker nodded understandably, "Okay then let's head there. It looks worse for wear by now, but there should be something you can pick out in there." The inspector said as he lead the fox robot out of the precinct and down to his car. Then he drove them both to the dilapidated Freddy Fazbear restaurant from the 1980s.

[hr]

The restaurant had obviously seen better day, but now it was nothing more than a shambling husk, falling apart and dusty with police lines on the front door, barring entrance to all. The first room they found was the main party room with a stage for animatronics to perform on. "So where should you put your detective skills to the test first?" Walker asked.

Foxy walked up to the building and closed his eyes, trying to remember, even if he didn't like it. Once again, an image hit him. The mask of a clown. "The Prize Corner. I think there might be something there that might help," he said with a frown.

Walker nodded and let Foxy leads the way down the hall, without electricity to light up the place, the pizza joint looks more like an ominous haunted house with a genuine monster lurking around the corners. They travels down the hall where the bathrooms were, soon they reached the second party room, where Walker's flashlight found a slightly smudge up board that said "Prize Corner", he tapped Foxy's shoulder and pointed him to the room he was looking for.

"Thanks," Foxy nodded, before walking into the room. It was a mess like everything else, the presents and prizes that once were supposed to bring joy to children were rotting away from the decades of water and mold, the once colorful decor had long since faded away. All in all, despite it not being a place of fond memories for him, he still felt sad. As he did, he walked towards the spot he had in mind. He remembered the pile of boxes...or what was left of them, in a certain section. However, when he looked at the pile, a sudden feeling overtook him.

Just as Foxy took his muzzle into the largest of the boxes, he saw a white clown like mask, the same one from the vision he had in the factory! The mask leaps up to his face, causing his vision to go into a haze, he fell into a trance, it was almost like sleepwalking with a long slender figure standing before him with long sticks like limbs with absurdly long talons all wrapped in purple fabric. "Foxy...you must stop him…" Cried the Puppet with a melodious voice to his ears but still sounding tearful and saddened.

Foxy was taken aback...but soon nodded. He remembered. Even with what little they could do, they had made a promise they'd stop him. End the nightmare. "I will," he nodded. "Can you help me?"

"You must follow your own instinct Foxy...The Killer is still out there...his agents are following your every move…" Said the Puppet.

From Foxy's right, came an apparition of Freddy Fazbear, torn and worn off after years of neglect came begging. "Follow the trails Foxy…" He cried.

Then on his left, a ghostly apparition of Bonnie Bunny came walking in, with his body hunched forward and his mask removed. "There is another...hiding in here…" He moaned out.

"Run Foxy...save yourself first!" Then Chica apparition with her broken beak came out in front of him begging him to heed their words.

The door to the prize corner suddenly swung close without any reasons perceptible to humans, inspector Walker saw Foxy was petrified, seemingly in fear inside the Prize Corner and he ran to the door, turning and yanking the knob to no avail. "Come on open you goddamn thing! What the hell is wrong with this place?!" He grumbled, trying to get the door open, but it left him preoccupied and distracted as a heavy metal blue hand smack his head. Walker suddenly felt himself heavy as his eyes closed with only a glimpse of the culprit being...an animatronic?

"Bonnie?!" Foxy gasped, realizing the unmistakeable rabbit-like form...but narrowed his eyes as he switched to night vision mode and saw the figure more clearly. "No...you're not Bonnie...not the one that is my friend anyway," he growled when he recognized the plastic-like texture. It was Toy Bonnie...and it seemed the years had not been kind to him either. His once shiny coat of paint was peeling off, bits of him were missing, and overall it seemed the Toy Animatronic had been left in disrepair just like the location.

The toy animatronic jumped into a party room, causing some tables and chairs to flipped over, it was then that Foxy realize something was not right, Inspector Walker was not with him. His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of gagged mouth screaming muffled sounds, crying for his help as he was being dragged into various rooms non stop. Before Foxy can concentrate and ascertain the whereabout of the inspector, he heard some thudding sounds coming down the hall, it came from the security room.

Acting quickly he gave chase, going straight for the Security Room...and feeling an odd sense of ironic nostalgia, as he remembered times when he was...less than sane.

The rundown security room still had its wooden desk but has been rotting away so bad that one of the table's leg broke off. A quick glance around and Foxy would find the place to be impossible to hide since there were so little room to do so, then he heard the same clanging sound again. But when he thought that it was Toy Bonnie, it turns out to be the rusting, withering head of Balloon Boy, an old animatronic that blew up balloons for children's parties.

Obviously the Toy Animatronic has tricked him, how can it be this cunning? He can not answer, but then he heard the muffled sound of Walker grunting, struggling to break free of the mechanical bunny's metal hand. He kicks and grunts, with his bound hands trying to grab onto anything that can cause sounds. His hands soon grabbed hold onto an old chair and drag it along on the ground, generating just enough noise to draw Foxy back to the Main Stage.

Following the noise, he found the animatronic he was looking for dragging Walker who was bound and gagged towards another location. Acting quickly, he ran towards them and managed to knock Toy Bonnie off of Walker, the older Animatronic sparking as it hit a wall, before quickly making a run for it.

"Thanks Foxy." Walker said, gasping for air once he ripped off the mouth gag made from papers. "I'm gonna call for backup, you catch that rabbit!" He instructed the fox robot, Walker ran back out into his cruiser, inside he hotwire the radio to call for help from the precinct to cordon off the area.

Meanwhile, Foxy was still inside, alone and was chasing down a hyper active animatronic that was worn down by time but could still run like there's no tomorrow. A game of predator and prey play out with the robotic players hunting one another throughout the restaurant.

However, through the chase Foxy was getting worried. Toy Bonnie should not, in any circumstance, have been able to do what he was doing. He wasn't programmed for this at all.

Some loud crashing and banging sound was heard in the Parts and Service area in the backstage, this caught Foxy's attention as his instinct drove him to enter the backstage area to search for the Toy animatronic still on the loose.

"What the-?!" Foxy blinked as he found nothing. How was the animatronic moving so fast?! "Where are ye, ye yellow bellied coward," Foxy growled, slipping into a pirate accent out of reflex.

The area of the backstage was filled with wooden planks, each steps they make generates creaking sounds on the wooden planks, even with his Night Vision mode, Toy Bonnie remained an elusive foe as the bunny hides behind various objects and shelves. But once Foxy turned his back around, the bunny pounced on his back trying to wrestle him with no aim at all.

"Get off me!" he growled, and grabbed hold of the bunny. Fortunately his new body gave him some advantages, namely that he was MUCH stronger and agile than he used to be, evident by how he could now effortlessly thrown Toy Bonnie over his shoulders, sending the animatronic sprawling on the ground. "Alright, no more games!" Foxy growled, as a HUD appeared, and the words 'taser arm' appeared, a section of the back of his left arm opening and revealing a pair of pins with electricity running through them.

Toy Bonnie quickly scrambled to get back up on his feet and correct his bearing, but something was not right for him, his right leg broken and its hydraulic had lost transmission. He limped away from Foxy, but try as he might, he could not muster the speed he enjoys just 5 minutes ago, he opted instead to throw random stuff at the predator like a cornered prey.

Ouch! Hey, stop that ye lily livered bilge rat!" Foxy growled as he was hit with a chair. Finally having enough, he charged at the Animatronic, and with a quick thrust of his arm, plunged the taser into its chest, short circuiting it, and making it fall limp.

Toy Bonnie's struggle soon collapsed with his body went limp, his entire system activates an emergency shutdown mechanism to prevent his microchip from being overloaded. The blue bunny was soon carted off by Foxy just as the police back up arrives to bring the evidence home. Foxy was sitting next to Walker as he drove them back to the precinct with the other officers driving a cruiser and van to carry the hostile animatronic back to their precinct. "Nice job back there partner." Said Walker, he accidentally called Foxy his partner for the first time and it won't be the last. "Say did you make pirate speeches back there? Cause I could have sworn I heard something like bilge rat." The inspector imitated the robot's lines from earlier with his best stereotypical pirate accent he can conjured.

Foxy looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah...that was me. Hey, just cause you put me in a police body, I'm still Foxy the Pirate Fox...to a degree…" he said, scratching the back of his head slightly.

"Well you're still the pirate cap'n from my childhood Foxy. Good job." Walker congratulated Foxy.

[hr]

After arriving back at the precinct, the animatronic Toy Bonnie was moved by a pair of patrol officers to the technical room for program checking and digital forensic. Meanwhile, Foxy and Walker were back at their cubicle sifting through the various files regarding the animatronic model of the one they have encountered.

However, the more Foxy learned about it, the more it concern him, first off, it was a 60 years old animatronic that could still operates well enough to give them a fright and run around perfectly well inside the restaurant. Second, its behavior is completely outside the normal parameter of child entertainment. "Those animatronics were equipped with a primitive police database to protect children from predators. But in those days, the programs were easily to be tampered with causing them to go haywire." Said Walker as he went over the basic gist of the known Toy Animatronic models.

"So someone tampered with its systems?" Foxy asked. "But then...how did it do what it did? I know you're...ahem...no spring chicken, but you still look to be in pretty good shape," he tried to word it delicately.

"Well I'm a track runner myself so no worry about physical injuries there. What it does back there show that someone has been keeping it well maintained over the years...disrepair looks aside... And that someone is trying to impede our investigation. Over the years, we've been losing a steady stream of investigators who were getting somewhere with this case, thus our efforts constantly being reset to square one and we have no idea who's doing that." Walker explained, he himself was being visibly shaken by the apparent animatronic's behavior and its capabilities shows an apparent unnatural hand in the case.

But while they were going over compiling the evidences, something was happening in the technical room. Toy Bonnie's eyes flashed red, its LED lights flickered for a few moments before lit brightly red, its fingers curled up into a fist before letting go again. Then comes its legs, Bonnie moves his joints and thighs around to test his hydraulic functionality for a bit before finally sprung free. He hops up and down, throwing confuse cops and workers around, causing a riot in the floor below.

"Is something going on?" Foxy asked, his ears perking as he heard something.

"It's coming from downstairs!" Walker realized the racket below and grabbed his revolver and ran downstair with Foxy, there, they found a pair of beaten up cops in the corridor and greased footprints of Toy Bonnie heading outside. "Go get him Foxy! I'll take care of these boys." The inspector said as the police officers began to spread out and comb the area to search the missing animatronic.

"Roger!" Foxy nodded and chased after the animatronic. Despite the damage done to it, Toy Bonnie didn't seem to slow down in the least, and tried to escape through winding alleyways, but Foxy managed to keep up. Eventually, he found the wayward animatronic seemingly at a dead end. "Nowhere left to run," Foxy said.

Just then, a sinister cackle caught Foxy's ears and it petrified him in fear as the thudding sound of another animatronic came out from the shadow. A yellowish, tattered bunny animatronic came into view. Like the other animatronic, his formed appears to be hunched over but his appearance conjure the image of a zombie robot in Foxy's eyes. "It's me…" It said.

Foxy's eyes widened. He didn't fully remember why, but he felt great fear at the sight of the robot.

The robot rabbit came to Foxy, slowly raising his shredded hand up and Foxy can see an object with two prongs sprouting out from his right palm, he grabbed onto a terrified Foxy by his neck, pushing the prongs into meeting the robot fox's metal plates and electrocuting him. But instead of causing him to overload with electricity, this one causes Foxy to groan and grunted in pain, he felt weaken little by little. Before long, Foxy was dropped to the ground completely blackout and unconscious as the last of his battery was drained.

[hr]

For however long Foxy was out, he could not tell. But by the time he woke up with his HUD booting up, he found himself back in the Precinct with Walker by his side and the fellow officers check on his battery pack. "You okay Foxy?" asked Walker.

"What...happened?" he asked.

"We found you in the alley way unconscious. How did that thing just...get away?" An officer asked curiously, he nudges his forehead with his index finger curiously.

"Well Foxy?" Walker asked pleadingly, they all seem to be concern of his wellbeing.

"I...I don't remember…" Foxy said. "I remember cornering Toy Bonnie, but...then there was...someone else…"

One of the technician, still bruised up from Toy Bonnie's escape, was searching through Foxy's video memory on the computer screen and found the moment Foxy shut down. "You mean this guy?" She asked, the rest of the officers including Foxy and Walker came to and observe the freeze frame footage of the animatronic bunny.

"What in the hell is that thing?" Walker asked, bewildered and disgusted by the appearance of the mysterious animatronic.

One look at the rabbit animatronic and Foxy flinched in fear by his sight, it was like nightmare embodiment to him and worse still, it conjures another flashback in his mind. He saw faint images of another Freddy Fazbear, though this one was different in its size and layout. He saw himself emerging out of his curtain, running down the hall towards a security room. The screams and screeches can be heard, both from his friends and the night guard. Then he saw one last image that frightens him for life, he was lured away into a dark room, one he has never seen before, where he was ambushed and dismantled and lay forgotten there, seemingly for eternity.

"Foxy? Foxy!" Walker called out, snapping the fox back into reality. "You okay man? You looked like you saw a ghost...then again, I'd probably look terrified if I literally ran into THAT thing in a dark alleyway," he said with a chuckle, hoping to add SOME levity to the situation.

"Oh yeah...I'm alright...I think." Foxy replied, stuttering as he does so, but the flashbacks he went through reminded him of someone, the name of the night guard and the likely next clue to crack the case. "I need to find someone, a night guard I remember. His name is...Mike Schmidt." Foxy said, grabbing a pencil and a sheet of paper drawing a depiction of Mike Schmidt according to his memories. The portrait was done in a scant 2 minutes and he handed it to Walker. The inspector was quick to help Foxy up to the cubicle again to find Mike's file and phone number.


	2. Chapter 2: Night guard revisit

Chapter 2: Night guard revisit

From the countless files and workplace records, inspector Walker eventually found the one night guard of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria 1993 location, Mike Schmidt, he handed the fox the phone number of the familiar night guard and hope that Foxy would be able to call him without much problem. Once Foxy dialed the phone number on the blue holographic computer screen using the polymer keyboard and click on the green call button on screen.

After a few seconds of waiting, the black screen eventually pops into a video feed of an elderly man in his 70s with white hair, wrinkled face, and a noticeable lack of facial hair. Foxy knew that it was Mike Schmidt, age has not been kind on his look, however the former night guard didn't recognize the one time animatronic right away.

"Hello? Hello? Who is this calling?" Mike asked confusingly, he puts on his glasses to better see his caller.

"Ey Mike o'lass, how's ya doin' ya cabin boy?" Foxy spoke out in his pirate speech almost on instinct upon seeing him again. This made Mike flinched and stuttered in shock.

"No...wait...this is impossible...You're...You're DEAD!" Mike held his chest with both hands, feeling his heart going faster and faster realizing the identity of his caller.

"Aye Mike, o' cap'n Foxy here at your service…" Foxy continues his pirate speech, further frightening Mike without knowing it. But seeing the elder's expression soon made Foxy refocus himself from further frightening the man.

Walker knew that this won't end well with Foxy's excitement, he chimed in, standing next to Foxy and took over the call. "Mr. Schmidt sir, I'm inspector Walker of the Tri-State area Police Department, we're investigating the Freddy Fazbear Homicidal case and are badly needing your help." Thankfully, the inspector's timely intervention managed to calm Mike down just enough for their conversation to continue.

"Okay...okay...my God...you scared me almost to death." the former night guard said with great tension in his tone as he steadied his breathing down. "Okay if you want to know. Come to my house quick and I'll tell you what I know." He said and both Walker and Foxy nodded.

"We'll be there in under an hour sir." Walker replied calmly before they head out to Mike's address in Danville, the suburban area of the Tri-State area.

[hr]

Mike's House is a typical American suburb home but it obviously has seen better days, the front yard hasn't been lawned for weeks and the grass has grown to a feet high. The wooden walls haven't been painted and was giving off the impression of the house literally dying. "Well here we are let's go see Mr. Schmidt now. Hopefully you won't scare him to death upon first contact." Walker walked up to the door and press the doorbell, he brushed his shoes on the old worn off doormat that said "Welcome".

Mike soon came to the door to answer his guests, his walking wasn't as fast as he used to for obvious reasons. He now relies on a walking cane to aid his movement as he opens the door, seeing inspector Walker with Foxy standing next to him. "Thank God you're here, please come in. I never thought someone would continue the case." He said, leading them into the guest room in a haste. There, he sat down on a grandpa chair, rocking back and forth while Walker sat on an old sofa. Foxy stood guard outside of the room, knowing full well that Mike needs to have a person to speak to not seeing his nightmare coming back to haunt him. "Okay so where do you want to start first?" He asked.

Walker opened up his digital notepad and his right hand held a stylus pen ready to jot down all important details. "As far as I know, you were a night guard in Freddy Fazbear Pizza in 1993, what do you know about the place while you were working there?"

Mike clears his throat, he grabbed his glass of cold water and took a sip before answering. "Okay so, all I know is that back then there were rumors of haunted animatronics. At first I didn't believe it and just want to work for the money. Of course, I regret not believing the rumor. According to the phone calls by my predecessor, he said there was a secret room of sort that the animatronics don't know about and he's hiding there. At least until someone found him." Mike explained, showing Walker a notebook he compiled after his retirement of what he knows about the Freddy Fazbear chain. "I worked with another night guard named Jeremy Fitzgerald to find out the truth behind the Fazbear Joints, but he died couple of months ago due to heart attack. His notebook contains a little bit more but I'll tell you when you take me to someplace safe."

"Any suggestions for this 'safe place'?" Foxy asked.

"Protective custody, police safe house. Anything to protect me, because whatever that has been killing the investigators of this case, it's coming to silence me too I know it." Mike's tone became much more frighten and sounded far more like he was genuinely paranoid. And yet he was properly paranoid as Foxy's ears twitched in the direction of the window in the kitchen as the sound of footsteps attract his attention while the two old men discussed with each other.

"Shhh!" Foxy suddenly shushed, turning out the lights and getting them down on the floor. "Lower your voices...I hear something…" he cautioned.

Walker and Mike were both cautious and stop their questioning session with Walker taking a peek into the kitchen as Foxy went towards the window, he thought he saw something, a dark silhouette with a broken ear. His body felt tense as he knew who he would associate that silhouette with. The fox grabbed his weapon in his thigh compartment in a manner similar to Robocop, his standard issue pistol is raised to his hands as he bend over the window and took a look at it. Nothing. There was only grass, but still, Foxy knew that the first sign of danger was that the grass was bent with footprints on the ground, visible on his thermal vision mode.

He went around to the backyard's door, seeing more footprints and worse, they were heading towards the living room where Walker and Mike were. Soon, his fear was confirmed with the sighting of...Springtrap! The ever grinning, sinister animatronic with was opening the window into the living room slowly, he apparently didn't hear Foxy's footsteps but the fox alerted Walker and Mike with a shot at Springtrap's head, causing the golden animatronic to flinch and stumble around.

"What the hell!?" Walker got up from the sofa, weapon in hand but only to hear the deadly robot cackling and broken electronic music of more animatronics coming towards them.

"We'd better go. NOW!" Foxy barked. "I think we know who's been silencing any investigators!"

Walker quickly helped Mike up to his feet and wobbled to the door, as the two old men walk out to the entrance just across the hall, they were immediately pounced on by a withered bear animatronic that was falling apart moved into their way in a stilt manner. The bear has a rounded chubby body with red cheeks, its right hand reached out to Mike to strangle his neck, never minding the inspector in his way. One look at its feature and he knew it was called "Toy Freddy". This of course let Walker shot the animatronic in its head, stumbling it before firing a finishing shot at its head. "Foxy! I need you to cover me!" Walker shouted as Toy Chica broke down the backyard door, and suddenly, Toy Bonnie came for Foxy almost like it wants to have a vendetta, the bunny animatronic crawls on wall like a spider, pouncing at Foxy with its mouth wide open in a craze, rabid manner.

"Get off me!" Foxy growled, and tazered the animatronic again, it spasmed from the electricity and got thrown off...but got right back up. At the same time, Toy Chica came for him, and seeing that this wasn't working, he pulled out his gun and fired. The bullets met their mark, but the animatronics seemed barely phased. Fortunately he seemed to still be physically stronger than these upgraded bots.

While Foxy fought off the animatronics, Walker and Mike were able to get out of the house in time, but their escape may not be easy. As soon as the inspector got Mike into the car safe and sound, he fired up his engine and drove the car through the front yard, crashing through the still functioning Springtrap, he then hit the brake and sends Springtrap flying towards the surrounding neighborhood. The inspector then fired his more powerful revolver at Toy Bonnie's head and Toy Chica's chest to cover for Foxy. "Come on Foxy let's go!" He shouted to the fox, the robotic vulpine took the opportunity and ran into the car and Walker drove them back on the street and ran back to the city's precinct.

Nobody in the car spoke as Walker focused on driving. They were just too focused on getting away, Mike in particular was trying to calm his weakened heart. This was NOT good for his health at all.

"D-did we lose them?" Walker gulped slightly as he kept driving.

"I think so…" Foxy said, as he looked out the back. So far nothing. However, right as they were about to relax...there was an audible sound of an engine...and a sports car of all things came careening out of a turn and was soon after them. Foxy's eyes glowed as he took a closer look...and saw Springtrap behind the wheel. "They're after us again! Floor it!" he shouted.

Walker cussed under his voice as he slam the pedal to the metal, moving as fast as he can to escape the chasing Animatronics, the case he was supposed to solve has turned from bad to weird the moment he found Toy Bonnie in the old restaurant. Now it has turned full blown surreal as he was being chased by...withering animatronics who know how to drive! "Where did they learn how to drive!?" He cried out as he dodge the incoming traffic and teenagers going out for a joy ride. "Watch where ya going you brats!" Walker scolded the two male teenagers in a white converter as they drove down the neighborhood.

"Dude he was like...toooootaaalllyyy off his rocker, huh?" Said the one in the driver seat.

"Tooootttaaaalllyyyy! Awwww man! Not radical incoming traffic bruh!" His friend panicked and screamed out as the two made a hasty break right and crash into one of the car in the neighbor, leaving the road open for Springtrap and his remaining Animatronic friends to chase down Walker and Foxy for Mike.

Springtrap drove the stolen sports car, at ever hastening speed, he came closer and closer to Walker's patrol vehicle with every intention to ram it and kill its occupants. "Do something Foxy! I can't shake 'em forever!" Walker blurted out as he swung his car side to side to avoid giving Springtrap a wide area bump.

Foxy looked around...and saw an approaching bridge. "The bridge! Go over it!" he shouted.

"Well here goes nothing. Hang on Mr. Schmidt!" Walker punched the gas and drove as fast as he could towards the bridge, he knew he would be safe if he can just get his car into the concrete corridor then he is safe but the problem is their pursuers.

Mike Schmidt, who was holding onto his dear life began to experience motion sickness as the vehicle speeds up towards the bridge and his killers were coming closer. Springtrap by that point was hitting the gas to knock them over, his sport car came closer to bump Walker's license plate and rear bumper off. "Shoot their tire Foxy! Shoot their damn tire!" Walker shouted, handing Foxy his revolver for a more powerful weapon to do the job.

"On it!" Foxy replied before leaning out of the window, and taking aim. He had to time it right….now! He opened fire and hit one of the front tires, causing the car to go out of control, and fall over the edge of the bridge, down into the river below. "Got them!" he grinned triumphantly. However, the celebration was cut short when they heard a pained gasp...and saw Mike clutching his chest, his face pale. He was having a heart attack!

"Foxy take the wheel, get us to the nearest hospital, I'll see to Mr. Schmidt!" Walker quickly grabbed the first aid kit from the glove compartment of the car before running to the passenger seat and give Mike Schmidt some assistance. The inspector then aided Mike with stabilizing his breathing but his condition has turn to worse as his coughing and breathing has increased too fast. He needs dedicated medical treatment. "How far out are to a hospital?" Walker asked Foxy who was now driving for him.

Foxy brought up a map from his HUD, and quickly pinpointed the route to the nearest hospital. "Not far!" he said, his voice starting to fill with relief.

[hr]

Foxy and Walker sat outside the operation room as Mike was now being operated on to save his life. It seemed the chase had taken a lot out of the old man's heart.

Walker paced back and forth nervously, expecting either the doctor or nurse to walk out from the ER room to give them the news, sure enough, a doctor dressed in surgery outfit with still bloodied gloves came out with a clipboard on his hands. "Sir, your patience is stabilized for now. The chase had him nearly die due to severe stress and motion sickness, combined with heart difficulty already present in elders." The doctor said calmly in a professional manner and he handed Walker the clipboard. The inspector took a look with Foxy at the known problems, and it would seem Mike Schmidt himself may only last for about 2 more months before he finally succumb to his age.

The hour passed like a haze, Mike was now resting in his room with Foxy and Walker present to continue their questioning of him before he die. "H...he...heya Foxy…" Mike said weakly, he made a faint smile to the robot fox for the first time since they first met decades ago.

"H-heya Mike," Foxy said. "...I guess I should apologize for...you know...I...we...really weren't in our right state of mind back then…"

"Yeah we weren't…" He replied weakly, coughing up a bit as Foxy and Walker sat down on both sides to question him.

The inspector brought out his digital notepad again, with his stylus pen on at the ready. "Okay then Mr. Schmidt, did you ever come back to the old freddy fazbear restaurant after its closure?" Walker asked. 

"Yes...I did. In fact...a couple of years after my departure...I came back to it and did some diggings. Then I found the room the phone guy was talking about. The secret back room...I've never seen it before on the blueprints of the building, and there weren't any cameras there either. I found something messy in there." Mike slowly explained, while he was talking, Walker was jotting down one by one the details of the former night guard's knowledge.

"Back there you seemed scared at seeing the withering yellow animatronic, you've seen it before, haven't you?" Walker raised an all important question and this got Mike to raise his brow and reply in haste.

"Oh oh...yeah, I saw it once. That was when I came back to the old restaurant, then I found it lying inside the back room, rotting away with a pool of blood underneath it." Mike begins, he then described how smelly the ooze and foul odor of dead body he sensed in it. And of course, how Mike left in disgust but could never actually forget the nightmare that he found in there, it was as if he was being surrounded by the ghosts of dead children.

Foxy felt a shiver go through him at the tale. "It must have been truly terrifying. But then...could that...THING chasing us have come from there? How is it moving around?" he couldn't help but ask.

Mike himself was aghast upon realizing where it could have come from after all those years. "I think I know. Around 24 years ago, there was a Fazbear Fright haunted house attraction near an amusement park. They made it look like it's the Fazbear Restaurant, of course it burned down, they said there was one animatronic missing from the flame and its description fits." He added up and concluded.

"And now it's here? But...why is it hunting us?" Foxy asked. "...and why do I feel so...afraid...whenever I see it?"

"I don't know Foxy, but I think Jeremy knows a bit more about it." Mike replied, coughing up a little.

"Jeremy? Are you referring Jeremy Fitzgerald? The suspect of the 87 incident?" Walker asked as he brought up a mug shot of Jeremy Fitzgerald during his arrest in 1987 and show it to Mike and Foxy to see if either one of them recognize him.

"Oh yeah...that's right. I know him, yeah that's him alright from all the way back in the late 90s. Yeah he's been working with me to uncover some secrets of the company ever since then. The last thing he told is that I need to find someone willing enough to believe us and continue our investigation." Mike coughed up again, this time slightly worse than the last. "He said he had his journal full of clues about the Afton resident along with the guy who made the animatronics, William Afton. But he hid it away so nobody can find it instantly."

Walker recorded Mike's words with his PDA to save time and speed up their effort but little does he know there is a threat lurking in Cyberspace just as much as it lurks in the real world. "So did Jeremy apply some sort of security measure to protect his journal?" Walker asked, knowing that if the former night guard did not intend to hand in the journal that easily, then he must have it under a form of guard.

Mike nodded, "Oh yes that's true. You see, Jeremy made a very elaborate puzzle to keep the pursuers off and scatter the clues all over town, namely where he used to work and live. Heck the first one is at his grave." Mike concluded.

"Wait...what? His grave?" Foxy blinked. "Please tell me we don't have to become grave robbers to get it…"

Mike sighed, finding it uncomfortably true that what they will eventually have to do before speaking up with as much courage as he can muster. "I'm afraid so. Like I said, Jeremy knew that in order to find someone suitable he has to test that someone. Even if that means doing the most downright grotesque thing that everyone's conscience just quit its job." He finished, crossing his arms and rubbed the temple of his head.

The nurse then entered the room and told the two police officers that they will have to leave as the elderly Mike Schmidt still needs his rest. Walker promptly nodded to her and patted Foxy on his shoulder to follow the inspector downstair. "Let's go Foxy, I think Mr. Schmidt could really use some peace and quiet after everything." Said the inspector as he put on his fedora hat.

"...so I'm guessing we have to pay Mr. Fitzgerald a visit?" Foxy sighed. He was NOT liking this part.

Walker nodded and sighed along disgustingly. "I guess so. In any case, I don't like what we're about to do either, let's just get this done. But first we need to find where was Mr. Fitzgerald is buried." Walker would then pressed the elevator button, after a brisk 5 minutes of waiting, an elevator arrives with the sleek metal doors slide open for the two to enter. Inside the brightly lit cabin of the elevator, Foxy pressed the G button for the ground floor and they were soon sent back down to the Ground floor at the Foyer.

There, Walker sat down cross legged at a bench to view his PDA for files and civic info on Jeremy Fitzgerald. The data soon popped up and show them the location of Jeremy's burial, surprisingly enough, he wasn't buried but cremated. His tomb is empty and marked by only one tomb stone. "Well at least we won't be defiling his tomb in any significant way, but still, I'll be damned if one of those animatronics jump us while we're working there."

"...alright, then we shouldn't go in without a plan," Foxy sighed.

"I guess so, my only plan is not for us getting caught in the act. Let's go, next stop, Henderson Cemetery."

"...I have an idea. You find the grave, and look for the clue. I'll watch your back," Foxy said, pulling out one of his guns, though this time he pulled out a Heavy Pistol. This type was intended to penetrate materials harder than human flesh, what with the increasing number of robots, and as a result, robot related crimes. "I'll deal with the Animatronics if they come."

Walker nodded and patted Foxy on his shoulder. "Glad to have you watch my back. Now let's go get the car." The inspector would then head out with Foxy to the parking lot. There, he checked the rear bumper of his car of its license plate to see if it has fallen off after being bumped rush by Springtrap. He gave the rear bumper a kick to check if it's still holding on to the car. Unfortunately for him, the bumper fell down and the license plate fell to the ground as expected. "Well that confirms my worry about the vehicle's integrity." He said sarcastically. The would then have to put both the bumper and license plate into the trunk of his car. Finally, Walker came into the driver seat and fired up the vehicle's engine block with Foxy sitting next to him and began to drive out of the parking lot.

Meanwhile however, Mike was resting peacefully, the life support helping him stay alive while he recovered. However, as he slept, nobody was in the room...and nobody noticed the machines suddenly turn off by themselves. Mike coughed slightly...then his vitals soon flatlined. By the time the doctors came to check on the old man, it was far too late.

Far too late seems to be the watchword for the moment, as Foxy and Walker drove away on the road, they entered the bustling traffic of the Tri-State area, suddenly Foxy's built in phone was rung by the chief.

"Yes chief?" He answered without knowing much of what was happening.

"You two are not going to believe this, the hospital just informed me that Mike Schmidt is dead." The chief yelled out in panic and disbelief, enforcing a silent atmosphere inside the cruiser as Walker and Foxy looked at each other before back on the road.

"A-Are you sure? He's dead? But he was fine when we saw him!" Foxy gasped.

"I wish I was kidding." The chief replied, drinking his mug of coffee before continuing. "But the doctor said that they found the life support system was turned off inexplicably. We believe that someone or something may have hacked into the hospital's network and shut it off remotely." The chief concluded with a sigh.

Walker was still driving along the highway out to the outskirts of the city where the Henderson Cemetery was. "So if there's someone prowling on the net, that means they can mess with us at anytime. I guess an exercise of paranoia is in effect." Said Walker as he pulled the car into the parking area of the cemetery, there he and Foxy first went into the morgue to check for any relics the authority might have found on Jeremy prior to cremation.

After they went through the main gates of the cemetery, they went down a winding path to their right down to a brightly lit morgue with the usual equipment like forensic, DNA examination and personal effects logs. There, Walker was greeted by a doctor, a blond headed woman who was working late for the day. "Can I help you two with anything?" She asked.

"Sure thing, we're the police, we're here to investigate a deceased individual named Jeremy Fitzgerald. Civic data shows that he was cremated here." Walker showed his badge, followed by Foxy showing his own to the doctor, who then took a look at the police officers badges with a calm and professional glance before leading them inside.

"Here we have the personal effects of the deceased subject, which consists mainly of cryptic writings found in his pockets." She showed them a bunch of papers on the table with Jeremy's writing on them, with scribbles and sketches illustrating intricate puzzles that he had crafted over the years. One of the writing says "Shed the light of truth on the dead."

Walker then handed them to Foxy for him to examine them himself, "Take a look Foxy, you're not going to believe what did he spent his fortune on." Walker sighed and wiped the sweat off of his brow.

Foxy looked at the papers and blinked. "These...they look like some kind of security system...puzzles...hidden rooms...and were these all planned for his house?" he wasn't sure how to describe what he was seeing.

"Well let's just hope he doesn't bankrupt his family in the process. Where is his grave right now?" Walker asked and the doctor quickly stroked her fingers on a touch screen, the information displayed on the screen was names and data on deceased subjects and where they were buried in the cemetery. Or at least, their ceremonial graves.

"Found it." She stopped at page No.5 of 193, "Subject Jeremy Fitzgerald is buried at section J of the cemetery his tomb is on the third row upon arrival, middle column."

Armed with the information from the morgue, the two went out to the J section of the Cemetery where people whose first name starts with the letter J, there Walker walked towards the middle column where his flashlight found the grey out tomb stone of Jeremy Fitzgerald. "This is it. The first clue must be around here somewhere." Said the inspector as he went about searching for the clue hidden somewhere around the tomb stone, perhaps Mike Schmidt might have helped Jeremy's tomb redecoration.

As Walker continued his search around the tombstone, it was getting clear, his search was becoming fruitless and has no bearing whatsoever. He cussed and kicks the dirt in frustration, "Damn it! Goddamn it! If only Mike could have told us where the hell is it buried!" The inspector's patience has worn thin since the hospital, now he was desperately looking for something he doesn't have a clue on its first whereabout. But then again, he might have missed something, the first cryptic writing of Jeremy that he can recall refers to "Shed light of truth" on the dead. "Foxy! I need you to shed some UV light on the tombstone!" The inspector calls out.

Curious at what they might find, Foxy's eyes act like flashlights, shedding a ray of UV light on the tombstone revealing a scribble possibly made by Mike Schmidt #800080, Foxy would have recognized the code from his database and trigger yet another nightmarish flashback to the last time when he was awake.

There he was, walking in the dark hall of Freddy Fazbear Pizza, he felt something was not right but he can't quite put his finger on it. He heard the jingle music of Freddy Fazbear coming down the hall, drawing him closer and closer to a darken area he has never seen before. His navigation system reports error, then he remembered something...Freddy Fazbear was still onstage with the others! It was too late, the mysterious figure, purple in color as his vision (Or his flashback stylized vision) saw it came out at him disabling him and then darkness.

"Foxy, Foxy! Are you alright? You're just staring blankly into the thin air!" Walker called out, waving his hand in front of the robot's eyes to check if he was still conscious and focus on the job.

"W-what?" Foxy shook his head. "S-sorry...I think it was some kind of...memory…" he said. "I think….this is tied to the murderer."

Walker then took a photo of the code with his PDA before getting back on up. "Alright let's collect those scribbles, maybe they have clues and hints to the puzzles in his home." The inspector then began to trek back to the morgue with Foxy where they collect the various cryptic writings of Jeremy. Somewhere in Walker's mind, Jeremy wanted these to be found, a pattern began to form and a sequence of events began to flash into his mind.

Mike and Jeremy were both nightguards of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, they were hunted by animatronics of the restaurant but no one believe them for saying that. Their employers might have buried the truth. Years later, their investigation dug up some horrid, ghastly truths, but they were too old to continue and with Springtrap still on the loose, Mike went out to find someone to continue this investigation with clues he and Jeremy had prepared. "Couldn't have thought it to be you huh Foxy?" Walker asked the robot vulpine while driving on the highway towards Jeremy's resident, which was now on sale with the furniture covered up underneath white drapes.

"Let's just hope with this we can finally put an end to this nightmare once and for all," Foxy frowned.

"Couldn't agree more." Walker nodded putting on his fedora just as he stepped out of the car. The two to the Suburban house of Jeremy Fitzgerald, surprisingly near the cemetery and a police station. "Not bad thinking on his part." The inspector commented as he opens the door into the house.

The first room they found themselves in was obviously the living room where Walker and Foxy can see a couch, a sofa with a wooden table and an old TV set, perhaps Jeremy never bother changing his to a flat screen TV. There were white drapes covering the furniture with one covering the piano by the corridor leading into the kitchen. "The lad seems to have lived a modest life. O' cap'n Foxy here could've sworn he be ma' cabin boy." Foxy commented, once again slipping back into his performance habit. The robot coughed up on this mechanically before looking back at Walker with guilty eyes. "Sorry there Inspector." He apologized politely.

"Don't sweat it Foxy, I can't change you even with all the time in the world." Walker shed his flashlight around the in the kitchen as he examine the household appliances for any signs of usages by Jeremy over the years, he sniffed the toaster, finding some receding smell of toasts in it. "Seem standard to me. Other than that, he must have had the vault well hidden." Well hidden truly is the watchword of the house, as Foxy lean his back against the wall behind the kitchen counter, a switch was heard clicked then followed by the refrigerator sliding out of the way, revealing their secret passageway to the vault. "Well what do you know, you made some progresses Foxy. You get to lead the way." Walker congratulated Foxy, patting him on his shoulder and offer him to head downstairs to lead the way, as Foxy have access the building's floor plan store most of the data on the traps and puzzles on the Vault.

Using that as a guide, he made his way down the stairway into a sparsely lit room with a number of random items. Surveying the room, he noticed that the room seemed like a dead end, but he was sure that couldn't be it. Looking at the schematics, it seemed there was a hidden room...and the only clue was 'scales' and 'purple'. Looking through the room, he noticed that indeed there was a scale.

Walker was baffled by the sense of the puzzle here, on the shelves were plushies of Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie. On the table were the phone and fan. The bookcase next to him has a set of training tapes made for using the animatronic suit, notoriously dangerous to users. So dangerous in fact that the company questioned why it was built in the first place. "So we found a scribble on his tombstone, a bunch of cryptic writings and this. Doesn't seem right to me." Walker ponders.

He went over his notes on the PDA once again to look up on the collection of cryptic writing by Jeremy. One of them said "Measure the road to darkness and beyond." He then showed Foxy the hint on the paper. "So here we have a scale. I think we might need to weigh something." The inspector following his first instinct went around to search for relevant items to put on the scale's two dishes. But Foxy's HUD found something peculiar about this scale.

"This measurement system isn't standard at all," he said bluntly as he placed a hand on the dish and found something off. After a few experimental attempts his HUD finally managed to formulate the rough measurements, revealing that it was all a color code number. Then it clicked. "Purple. The color code for purple! That's what we're looking for!"

"What!? Wait a minute…" Walker grabbed the PDA and look back at the number he found on the tombstone and realize what was it that they were missing. "Oh my God! That's it!" He planted his palm on his forehead. "Foxy, we need to put the stuffs on the dishes! See if you can come up with the purple code." He then grabbed the plush toys and put them on the first tray and the phone on the other, they fiddle around the scale until it then struck their Purple code. Then they heard a creaking sound of a concrete wall swung out slowly, revealing a vault specially built to hide items of interest. "Well here we go." Walker said.

The two would then followed the dark corridor ahead of them into a room full of investigative notes, clipboards with dots connected by red wires. Personal records of people involved in the Fazbear company during its heyday. Then he found something interesting, a dossier straight from the Fazbear company on William Afton, his son Michael Afton, their daughter and younger son. Along with some proposed animatronics for a spin off sister location that never opened its doors. What Foxy found most interesting however, is a leather cover book, a journal with page markers. The contents showcase what Jeremy has found over the years since his retirement. Most of them were about the messy history of the Afton family and his history of mental depression.

"My God, that's one messy family Afton got there…" Walker gasped and was visibly appalled by the records of things like his long trauma of losing his son to an accident, the lost of his daughter to during an animatronic "Test" and his eldest son's disappearance.

"Aye, let's wrap up here and head back, I could use a recharge too." Foxy said groaning a little, he felt rather drowsy and hard to focus for long since he has been running at full capacity for the past hours doing all sorts of things in a movie.

They wrapped up the finding and putting evidences into a box and went out to their car, driving back to the precinct. There, Foxy was brought to the technical room where he receive his maintenance and charging session while Walker filed in their finding.

Sitting on a chair next to Foxy monitoring his maintenance and charging was a technician named "Trixie Burdette", a black police officer with technical background. She sports a vintage disco style hairdo, earning her the nickname of "Disco Trick". "So Foxy how is your case going so far?" She asked, making an awkward conversation with the robot with an infamous history. "I guess Walker didn't tell you about his childhood with Freddy Fazbear, huh?" Her final question seems to be most noteworthy to him, arousing his curiosity even further.

"His...childhood?" Foxy blinked. "I...don't remember ever seeing him before."

She chuckled and took a sip from her coffee mug. "Well, he came here years ago and he told me about his first visit to the restaurant. It was about when he was 6 years old back in the late 80s, I think it was 1987. He was a little boy walking with his mom into the restaurant and he was having fun with his friends at the arcade and pizza. But by the time he saw the animatronics for the first time. Did you know what happen?" She paused a minute, waiting for Foxy to ask her.

"It didn't end well right?" He guessed.

Trixie obviously shook her head, confirming his theory. "Nah it didn't, he was scared shitless. The moment he saw the animatronics singing, he cried for his mommy to take him home." She ended, sighing. "He said that he didn't have much good history to begin with when talking about Freddy Fazbear, but he took the case anyway. I guess it's his way to confront his childhood fear." She said depressingly with her face slumped down.

"That's...too bad," Foxy said, his ears drooping. "Its sad he felt that way. While me and the others were active...we always tried our best to be there for the kids. We never wanted to make them scared."

"Yeah I know you do. It's just sometimes, kids can get scare and they don't know why. At least the old man is well…older and wiser now." She shrugged, finding no better words to express it. "Anyway, you should get some sleeps Foxy, you've been up all day for the past two days." Trixie gave him an affectionate kiss on his vulpine nose, causing his HUD to phased a little from the ecstatic stimuli, along with her padding his forehead helps him go into a dream. A rare one at that, he didn't think robots or animatronics like him can even dream, and yet somehow, he does.


	3. Chapter 3: Legacy

Chapter 3: Legacy

The efforts of Foxy and Walker were impressive in spite of the odds. Not only did they yield more clues from unexpected sources, and intimate writings of their witnesses as well to burn through. Foxy the P.I Fox and Walker were now in the chief's office being showered with his amazement and disbelief peppered in between.

"Alright Walker you win...not only did your idea manage to find leads we need." He hesitantly said, stuttering and sputtering in the middle of it. "But you've also convinced me and the rest of the Police Department to reopen the Freddy Fazbear Homicidal case. You'll have backup and priority support throughout the case." Said the chief as he pats Walker on his back, not forgetting Foxy also.

"Thanks chief, we'll be digging through the pages of their journals, hopefully we'll be able to pinpoint the exact Identity of the culprit." Said Foxy in a confident tone, it was the first time he has ever spoken to his superior in a professional manner. The robot shook the chief's hand and heading back to work with Walker to check on the pages of Fitzgerald's journal.

Back in their cubicle, Foxy and Walker were going through the pages of Jeremy's journal, their priority pages were about the Afton Family, a British family moving to the State for business reasons. Foxy sifts through the pages on the Patriarch of the family William Afton. Apparently the elder Mr. Afton himself was a robotic engineer, the brain behind the Afton Robotic Company that built his new body no doubt. His brilliant animatronic designs were the crown jewels of Freddy Fazbear Pizza. The socially awkward and introverted single father suffered a complete mental breakdown after the lost of his youngest son due to an accident in 1983, ever since then, he had shut the world out of him and began to retreat into his home for something. Then no one saw him since.

"One can only wonder what did he do in his basement, right Foxy?" Walker asked, sitting down in front of Foxy and going over the address of the Afton resident.

Foxy frowned as he thought about it. "He's obviously not your ideal father. But to think that he's responsible for the killing just because of an accident…" The robot stopped mid sentence, finding himself feeling an odd sense of sympathy for the poor Mr. Afton.

The second member of the Afton family is a young Michael Afton, a youth, perhaps well on his way to inherit the father's company, or at least part of his fortune. The young Mr. Afton however suffers the same fate as his father, labeled MIA due to unknown cause. His corpse was never found. There wasn't much to go on about the daughter and the youngest son, but one could infer that they might have more or less suffered the same fate as their elders. If not worse.

At that moment, a facetime call was received by Foxy from the local police force in the area. On his HUD the call symbol pops into a video feed from a SWAT team leader. "We got the safe house set up for you guys, we'll keep an eye out, 24/7 for this place's security. You guys might want to head over to check it out yourself." Said the leader as Foxy's ears perked up excitedly.

"Alright officer, we'll be there in 10." He replied.

"Sounds like our backup wasn't kidding." Walker mused. "Let's head out. Good thing they left us with GPS coordinate to follow. Back in my dad's days you just have to remember your neighborhood." Walker and Foxy chuckled as the two head down to their car and drove off towards the safe house, once they have arrived, the place was 2 story apartment building, with concrete grey color and metal door, obvious security caution.

They came to the metal door and found that there was bird's eye view on the door for a SWAT officer to peek out from. Foxy knocks on the door, making 3 "Knock knock" sound before the officer inside asked. "What's the password?" From inside, the SWAT officer was looking through the Bird's eye view with his hand on his shotgun ready to take down any suspects.

"Cawthon." Said Foxy confidently, the SWAT officer then opens the door for them to enter. "Nice place you got here officer." The robot complimented them as he walks in, taking in the sight of the old apartment, a rather good setup that deflects attention away from them instead of AT them.

"Yeah well, we decided on a convenient place to hide with lots of defensive possibilities. We got cams, lasers, turrets and motion detectors all over the place so no worries." Said the officer in a cock sure tone as he directs them around the place. There were five SWAT officer inside the building to guard it, this would be their Base of Operation as they search the Afton residence.

On the second floor, there was room with a wooden table with a laptop on it for Walker, the laptop apparently has connection a program connected to Foxy's POV for Walker to monitor the robot vulpine progress. Not only that, it also has various other Cyber and Robot related crime function fit for law enforcement.

Walker then opens a holographic map of the district and show Foxy their current location and the Afton residence down the road. "Alright, in 2 hours time you'll be heading out to the Afton residence to conduct a search there. Assuming that William Afton is the man behind the murdering spree, we should able to find some sort evidences and perhaps some form of logistics to support his killing spree. I'll be here to monitor your progress and provide support. Any questions Foxy?" He asked as he test the program's functionality.

"Yeah, do we have a plan? If this Afton is the one responsible, I bet me lucky pearl this scurvy dog'll use foul play!" Foxy said...before blinking and scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

Walker knew that Foxy was right on one thing, they need to have a plan just in case if something goes wrong. Or worse, something unexpected happens. The old inspector strokes his chin a little before finally lighten up his facial expression. "I think I have one. Before entering the house, you should check the fuse box outside of the house and electrical wiring so I can tap in the house's camera system and provide you with overwatch. Then you should be able to roam around the house and search the area for clues and evidences. I'll start with the basement first if I were you. After all, that's where we hide stuffs right?" He raised an eyebrow at Foxy.

The robot vulpine chuckled at it and nodded at the inspector's plan and cautious approach to the situation.

The hours went by like a haze, it was now dusk with Foxy being driven up to the safe house by a single SWAT officer. He parked his car next to a resident house just across the street from Afton's home. "Alright Foxy, your show now. Cam and support are now on stand by." Said the SWAT officer, true enough the fellow SWAT members were around the neighborhood providing sniper over watch and entry team ready to pull Foxy out should the need arise.

Foxy nodded and quietly made his way to the residence. Finding his way to a fuse box, he quickly shut it down, taking out the power in the house. From there, he made his way to the back door, and picked the lock with the new installation he'd gotten before the operation.

With the back door unlocked he was able to enter the house from the kitchen area, everything here seems to be frozen in time. The household appliances seems to stuck in the 80s with no changes made. This is truly a suburban show room of an era that enjoys more nostalgia than it should. Foxy made his way through the kitchen with his NVG online, the emergency power of the building was able to keep the cameras on, providing Walker with the overwatch needed to protect Foxy.

"Okay living room is clear, ground floor is basically clear. But I can't seem to find an entrance to the basement from where I'm seeing." He mused as Foxy make his way towards the living room, finding an old television set dated back in 1983. The couch and chairs have collected dust for decades and the walls were left unattended, rotting away slowly with some shelves have already fallen apart. "See anything suspicious?" Walker asked.

All around Foxy, there was very little hints showing off a possible entry point to a supposed secret underground facility. But one closer examination of a book on the case would yield some precious info. The books on the case have all fallen, but one left standing still, a book cannot stand still while others have fallen, it must have some support behind it. Instinctually, Foxy tries to pull the book out, this however, reveals a mechanism unlocking the door to the basement hiding behind the large grandfather clock. "Well that's pretty fancy. I'm trying to find camera feeds of the basement area, but so far nothing. Looks like you're going to need to find a way to tap into the cam control box there so I can help." Walker said astonishingly.

"Got it," Foxy nodded before moving to the basement. The area underneath was exceptionally dark, thankfully Foxy's NV mode was able to pick out the smallest of details in the lighting and the room. Making his way to a desk, he looked through the various items littered around.

The room he found himself in was apparently a private study complete with a large clipboard on the wall with various papers clipping of murder incidents, there were also documents and blueprints of animatronic designs. Inside the drawer, Foxy found floor plans detailing the construction of the place. All of them shows that the construction starts in 1983. Perhaps it didn't take long, a few months tops to finish. Then Foxy found the jackpot, the booty he would say for a pirate captain, the diary of William Afton. He sifts through the pages of diary, photographing evidenced before finally closing it. But little did he know, he was being stalked on by something, an animatronic, but this one was no pushover. This animatronic walks quietly behind Foxy, from the shadow, its arms plates open up, revealing various wiry limbs, they snake over to Foxy, entangling him and tie him up.

"Wh...what the! Lemme go, you scurvy bilge rat!" He cursed out in his pirate speech, the assailant soon walks into his peripheral vision, revealing itself to be...another Foxy model?! This one has an albino white chrome color to it, it also has some feminine design to it such as pink tipped tail, pink chest with a speaker mounted on it. It also has a red bowtie and pink fingers and toes. The animatronic was dead silent with its expression permanently fixed on Foxy, it brought him over to a mock bedroom in the hallway of the basement, where it sets Foxy down on the bed, still wraps up in its wiry bundles. Around Foxy were the Toy Animatronics coming out of the shadow one by one to hold him down.

Foxy didn't like the look of this and quickly triggered a distress signal. Good thing too, as he was soon restrained, before the other foxy model extended a few needle like extensions from its fingers. Ones he recognized as cables for connecting into systems.

The doppelganger moves its cables around to jack into Foxy's access ports, but then, about halfway there, it stops, its ears perked left and right, showing that someone was coming. Then, a grenade was lobbed into the room, an EMP grenade with green color on its casing. It detonates, sending out shock pulses to the toy animatronics, scrambling their functions and Funtime Foxy, leaving Foxy himself free to go. The robot vulpine took the opportunity and quickly flipped the first Toy animatronic on his right side into the one on his left before kicking Funtime Foxy in its face and ran out of the doorway.

"Weapons free boys!" One of the SWAT member shouted on his radio and the three of them let loose their volley of lead into the mock up bed room against the animatronics damaging some of the toy animatronics. However, the Funtime Foxy model was not going down that easily It jumps up and lands its feet on the chest of two SWAT officer, the stomp it made crushed their ribs and heart while the last one was firing his weapon wildly at it while Foxy and him ran away. "Go go go! Get to the car!" He screamed out to which Foxy obey without a word more.

The robot fox and the SWAT officer broke out of the house and ran as fast as they could back into their car with the last SWAT officer and drove back to the safe house. However, their escape was not flawless. In the basement, Funtime Foxy was going through the papers the deceased SWAT officers had on them and once the feminine model reaches its hand into one of their pockets, it found a paper map made in case if their high tech navigation equipment is out. Funtime Foxy opens the map and look at the marked locations and address its eyes twitched and soon it gathers the toy animatronics to head over to the location.

Meanwhile, the remaining SWAT officers and Foxy ran back into the safe house, they were all terrified and worse still, two of their own were killed and any further incursion into the house will require more SWAT officers and a total lock down of the neighborhood to prevent escape. "Foxy are you alright? For a minute there I thought you were going to be hacked and brainwashed." Walker said in distressed as he went over Foxy's terrified face.

"Old cap'n Foxy is fine Mike. That o' scurvy bilge rat couldn't outmatched me lucky pearl." Foxy casually retorted in his pirate speeches but it didn't matter much to the others since they have what they need. "Here you go Walker, I found these. Afton's diary and works." Foxy then showed Walker a massive list of his finding in Afton's study, showing all sorts of revelations to his motive. However, while they were looking into the finding, the hostile animatronics have arrived.

Funtime Foxy wasn't a pushover, it was intelligent and a thinker while the toy animatronics were all simpletons. The feminine version of Foxy went behind the building, keeping its footsteps quiet. It soon found the fuse box of the house and slashed the wire with its claws. With the power out, the entire safe house went dark with only the light from the laptop lighting the small room. "That doesn't look good." Walker muttered, his fear was soon confirmed when the occupants of the house heard the sound of smashing windows and the cackling of programmed SFX of the animatronics.

Foxy's eyes dart around the room as he quickly grabbed his pistol and cock it, he knew that the Funtime Model was bound to be nearby. "Be careful Walker, the impostor is near. I can sense him." The robot's eyes darted around the room. Suddenly the window of their room was smashed open and then Funtime Foxy came in. The animatronic slinked in its eyes darted straight at Foxy, the pirate fox didn't wait long to open fire, he shot the impostor in the face with three shots, his HUD then flashed the line of "Taser Online". His wrist then reveals a taser device with dual prods, he rushed to the Funtime model to jam it into Funtime's chest. Funtime Foxy quickly flinched to its side swung its leg up to Foxy's waist causing him to bend over to his side. Foxy then quickly kicks Funtime on its head causing it to fall aside, but it quickly make a roundhouse that toppled Foxy.

Futime quickly jumped up and pounce out of the way, dodging every shots by Inspector Walker's revolver. Whenever Foxy tries to lunge at it, the more nimble model dodged his attacks. The dance continues for quite a while until Foxy slipped his feet and fell on his back, Funtime model pounced on him, never minding the shots by Walker's revolver. However, Foxy grinned at it knowing that it has fallen prey to his taunt. He slammed his taser into the Funtime's frame electrocuting its body, causing it to overload. With its body now being overloaded and unresponsive, Foxy grabbed its head with his stronger hand and rip it off of its body. The jaw hung open and the metal husk fell down on the floor completely dead.

Foxy grunted and pushed it out of the way and went over to Walker to check on the stressed out inspector, the old man seem to be fine but he was visibly frightened by the up close and personal experience. "Walker, inspector are you alright? Don't tell me you'll have a heart attack too."

Walker coughed out a bit before saying, "I'm fine Foxy. But thanks for your concern. Let's check on the SWAT officers." Foxy nodded at his suggestion and went down stairs to check on the SWAT officers, luckily for them the two were exhausted but still alive, the toy animatronics were all dead, shot up and completely disabled leaving a scene of metal carnage that would make one cry "Oh the technology! Oh the brutality!" in its wake.

At that moment, police backup has arrived and they began to clear out the sight of the siege and gather up the damaged animatronics but only after Foxy has thoroughly dismantled the animatronics to prevent a repeat of what happened to Toy Bonnie.

[hr]

Back at the precinct, the recovered animatronics were given thorough inspections. Foxy himself was on the inspection team, going through every nook and cranny of the animatronics, finding their components and mechanical parts to be salvaged from various locations most came from a junkyard. When Foxy was going over the Funtime model, he found something immensely bizarre, he was going over the data of the microchip, he found something in its memory, a faint recollection of a certain underground facility, however, its specific name and coordinate is not specified, perhaps their master's wishes to remain hidden. There were also instructions for these animatronics to kill anyone who hops on the Freddy Fazbear case, with Foxy himself being top priority.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Man

Chapter 4: Family Man

It was a strange sight for one to see, absolutely bizarre to say the least. A robot fox, a detective no less, asleep on the couch of the precinct complete with a hat on his face. The sight arouse curiosity that even the most bored person could not help but take time to let it sink into them.

The red robot fox emits audible snoring sound from his mouth, enjoying his slumber if one could put it that way, it was a gesture too human and too uncanny for most to ignore. Perhaps some urban legends can be true. But without the perception peering into a dream, one can only speculate.

As mechanical and metallic his exterior maybe, one peek into his mind reveals he is much alive as anyone else would. For his dream is the signature of a dynamic living mind deep in the sea of its own subconsciousness.

He saw himself walking along an endless path, from one close Pizzeria to another, mile after mile, not a single one opens its door to welcome neither him nor a patron. Until suddenly the road ends, and he was in front of a dreadful place he wish no entrance of. A graveyard. A mournful sight with a gate decorated with the empty, hollowed out heads of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie Bunny. The gothic style metal gates swung open, a bone chilling gust of wind blew over him, the macabre feel of the tombstones was unrelentingly revolting and outright encouraging for one, whose desire is to depart from the premises at an instance. And yet, they emit an attraction like magnet pulling him ever closer to the row of familiar graves.

Each tombstone he came across is marked by an animatronic head, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, the Marionette. There were a pair of tombstones marked by the caps of security guards, one glance and he knew those were the final resting places of Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald. But the worst sight of all, is the empty tomb with a familiar fedora hat on top of the tombstone. On it inscribed, "Here lies Inspector Walker. RIP in loving memories." He was taken aghast by the tomb, he back away only to be cornered by the Marionette with its long dangling arms over Foxy. "Beware Foxy…" It said in a melodious, graveling voice. "...The journey will have sacrifices…" It howls again causing him to fall into the empty grave into an endless abyss.

Foxy bolts upward looking completely terrified, causing some of the police officers to react in equal part surprise and shock. The fox could neither pant nor huff as his lack of lungs is quite obvious, instead, Foxy took to slump his face down into his hands as his default method of emoting his mental exhaustion from the nightmare.

As Foxy contemplates the stresses he had endured, his handler and mentor, inspector Walker came into the precinct just in time as the clock strikes 8 in the morning. "Hey Foxy, how was your night in the precinct?" The inspector asked as he led Foxy up to the cubicle looking at his watch.

Foxy himself stretches his body out and made some creaking sounds and mechanical whirring sound. The robot didn't yawn and made his way upstair with his mentor. "I suppose it was fine, but then again, a real home is a nice upgrade to be honest." The fox sat down by his cubicle and began to go over the details of their finding in the journal. Strangely enough, despite the fact that both Mike and Jeremy investigated the Fazbear Company for a long time, they have never encountered the Funtime Models before. Perhaps it was for the better, as the dead of the two SWAT members were enough empirical evidence to suggest holding back one's encounter with the funtime models.

He rife through the pages, skimming one section after another, however, the information regarding the funtime models were non-existent. "Agh, we got nothing other than that imposter of old cap'n Foxy to go by. I bet me lucky pearl that the bilge rat behind this is bound to be hiding in one of Fazbear's old assembly line." Foxy suggested as he went over the maps of the locations and people of interests carefully.

It was then that a run of the mill patrol cop ran into the office, he opens the door and knock on it to get the attention of both Foxy and Walker. "Hey you two, briefing for high stake stakeout is on. Briefing room in 5." The patrol officer then ran back into the briefing room. Followed by both Foxy and Walker towards the briefing room.

Gone were the days of a room with whiteboard and marker. Now, they were inside a sort of theater with a holographic projector operated by a technician and the chief himself was narrating the plan. Foxy and Walker were seating in the middle row of the room paying their attention to the briefing.

The technician activated the holographic image and show the city map with subjects of interest marked. "All right listen up. According to the animatronic recovered by Foxy last night, we've found where our culprit gets his components." The room was then filled with gasped and awed with some directing their amazements towards Foxy like a magician. "It's in the city's junkyard, the culprit often heads out there by night to gather working components. We believe that tonight, the culprit will go out on his usual routine to gather spare parts. We'll attach a tracking beacon on the target as he gather his spare parts and follow him back to his hideout. Any question?" The chief expected someone, at least one person to raise a hand. Much to his surprise, it was Foxy.

"Uh sir, suppose that the target has some way of avoiding the old tracker trick, we should still have someone on the ground following him right?" His question was met with hesitation by everyone, although they are all adults and fully trained police, but engaging these supposed undead animatronics is still a prospect full of daunting odds.

"That's right, and for our conveniences, you'll be the ground team tailing him and watch out for any vehicle switch." The chief then sighed out upon seeing Foxy's petrified face. "With SWAT backup and armored van." He finished.

Foxy if he could, would have gulped, but ultimately he wordlessly nodded. He honestly wasn't too keen on this at all...but at least he had a lot of backup so it shouldn't be so bad...right?

"The time for the stakeout will be 23:00 Hour, synch your watch and get a good survey of your assigned stake out spots. Move out." The police officers would then move out of the projection room with Foxy being led by Walker to their car and they drove out to the junkyard area.

[hr]

The city's junkyard is a place filled with all sorts of leftover and appliances people take for granted until one day they break down. Foxy and Walker hid their car by an alleyway looking at the entrance of the junkyard, Walker and Foxy were sitting inside their car, enjoying a quiet moment as the other police officers getting into position. Walker opens up a holographic display of reported "Looting" incidents inside the junkyard. Much to his surprise, the place was looted many times before but there was no casualties from neither side. The reported missing items were electronic components, mechanical gears and other robotic related stuffs. "Looks like this place is his very own supermarket, right Foxy?" Walker chuckled, making a comparison and show the data display to Foxy.

"Yeah...if he was looking for parts...this is the best place to look, especially if he doesn't need anything brand new," Foxy nodded, honestly still a little nervous about the whole prospect of having to face Springtrap again.

Walker nodded and sighed out, his phone rung as he received a call from his wife. He picked up the call and push it to facetime inside the car. "Hey honey what's up?" He asked her.

The elderly lady with grey white hair in simple red dress with a pair of earrings on her. "Hey hun, the grandkids are coming over for a visit today. Will you be home tonight for dinner with them?" She asked hopefully looking at him.

Walker bobbed his head and nodded, smiling and jubilantly replied. "Yeah I'll be home tonight, hope you don't mind if I bring along a friend at work." He glanced over at Foxy before back at her.

His wife looks over at Foxy and made a double take as she has never seen anything like him before in all of her life. "Oh my God, who is that honey?" She gasped out.

"That's my partner at work." He casually replied cheekily. "He's been helping with the recent case so I figure I might introduce him to the family. Don't tell the kids, it's a surprise for them." His wife understandably nodded, she was a bit reluctant in Foxy's eyes but it was evident by her body language that she is genuine.

"Alright honey, just be home tonight and get some dinner with the kids." She said before waving good bye to him. The couple closed their Facetime and let him return to his work.

"Wait, what?" Foxy blinked. "A-are you sure about this?" he gasped. Sure he didn't really mind, but...the mentioning of young children has him jumped the gun.

Walker sighed out and nodded. "Yep. Can't keep you sleeping on the couch forever right? Beside, I'm sure you could use a refresher course on interaction with children." The elderly inspector patted Foxy on his shoulder reassuringly before breaking out a cigarette to smoke his care away. "Do you know why I cling on to the case when everyone else is running away from it?" He suddenly asked, this caused Foxy's ears to twitch and directed his head to the inspector.

"Why? Is it because you want to deal with…?" He paused, knowing that he was about to spill out a personal secret of Walker that he was supposed to keep to himself.

"Yeah...Trixie told you didn't she? She's right, I cling on because of my trauma, I was scared shit less when I saw the Fazbear animatronics performing and never wanted to see them again. But now in the police work, and a grown man. I have to put an end to the lingering nightmare, and get over my childhood fear. In fact I think I'm still not making much progress either." He sarcastically said and blew out some smoke.

Foxy himself sighed out and scratch the back of his head and crossed his arms. "I don't know Walker. Having the guts to keep on with the case like this is in general your own achievement. After all, if you had bugged out before then you would have failed, right?" His tone heightened at the end making Walker musing on this before the inspector smiled and pet Foxy's head then give him a noogie.

[hr]

Walker looked at the clock it was now night time, the sun has fallen and the clock strikes 18:00 hour, he fears he will be very late for dinner with Foxy. Unless the delivery truck is on time he might as well just call her and tell her that he can't keep his promise at the last minute. It wasn't an easy option, until suddenly another delivery truck arrives at the junkyard, but strangely enough, this one doesn't have any junks on it. "Bird eye 1, this is Mohawk, we have eyes on a delivery truck. Be advised it's empty and has entered the junkyard over." Foxy called out over the comms of the police, on the air a UAV was flying overhead of the area and observe the truck as the driver exited.

"Copy that Mohawk, we have eyes on the subject now, he looks kinda stilt there." The operator replied.

Stilt, the watchword for Foxy and Walker and just about every other police officers involved, they heard it and know that it was an animatronic. But which one?

The FLIR image of the UAV was streamed to everyone to observe, Foxy himself has a chance to compare the movement of the figure with whatever animatronics he has encountered thus far. The subject was seen wearing some old trench coat, on his head, there was a hat to cover his silhouette in the dark. But Foxy could still see two rabbit ears splitting apart from the middle with one the ear being broken off by its upper portion. The robot vulpine hums as he zoom the image closer to examine his actions, the figure was crouching down picking up some hardware and robotic components and threw them into a box, then he continues to do the same to other sections of the junkyard until he then make his way back to the parking area with arms full of mechanical spare parts. As he does so, the UAV's turret fired a sticky tracking beacon on the back of his head.

"All Tribes this is Bird Eye-1, the suspect is obtaining a vehicle and has deposited his goods on board over." The operator said as he watched from the cold thermal view of the UAV. The drone shows the animatronic using a smaller van however, he drove it out of the junkyard's entrance without much of a fuss.

"Here we go Foxy. Keep driving behind him about two cars back to be safe. Keep him in line of sight but don't make it too obvious." He instructed as Foxy fired up his car's engine and drove out.

Foxy's driving skill is proven to be well trained indeed, courtesy of advanced synchronized brain and muscle programming. He kept their vehicle back for a good while, maintaining distance from Springtrap as the traffic of the city act as their shield. Walker was now biting his nails, the man was nervous about the what the animatronic he was tailing could have in store for them should they ever come close to his lair. He looked at the city map once again trying to keep track on the area Springtrap was leading them. Strangely enough, he noticed that they were being led to the location of the restaurant where Mike Schmidt used to work at. "Uh Foxy, he's leading us back to The Freddy Fazbear restauran Mike Schmidt used to work at, take a look at this." The inspector then showed Foxy the digital with a projected pattern in red of Springtrap's route.

The moment Foxy saw that, he stiffened. Memories of the past rushed up to his mind. He remembered the days in Pirate Cove, the joy of making children happy...and that day when everything went wrong. The day he found several kids dead...and the day when he felt someone attacking him from behind...taking him apart...then nothing.

"Foxy! Foxy, stop the car he's pulling up." The inspector's voice caught up to his ears and Foxy snapped back to reality, he hastily pulled the car over to a sidewalk, they observed and see Springtrap was using a trolley cart to push the spare parts into the restaurant's door. "This is Inspector Martin Walker, I got the suspect entering the Freddy Fazbear Pizza Restaurant request immediate back up over."

"Affirmative Inspector Walker, backup on the way, ETA 10 minutes over." The dispatch reply as Walker looked at his watch one more time and shook his head to Foxy.

"Not fast enough, we'll have to do this by ourselves. Let's go." He hopped off his car and cross the streets towards the old dilapidated restaurant. His weapon was cocked and loaded as he signals for Foxy to follow him towards the restaurant's front door. "I'll take point you follow me closely." He instructed and began to make their way into the restaurant, they first came around to a party room where an empty stage stood in front of the table row, in the corner was a run down and falling apart pirate theater for Foxy to come over and mourn the memories.

The robot vulpine went over to the theater he was silent as apparitions became so vivid that he can feel them, touch them. He saw how he used to look, a red animatronic fox, standing alone inside an attraction that is closed for all eternity, each night, he peered out of his curtains and dash towards the security office. On stage, he could see visions of the Fazbear trio performing while Walker himself was looking for the footprints of Springtrap.

"Foxy get over here. I think I've found his footprints but I'm gonna need your night vision to follow it." The inspector said as he directs Foxy's attention towards the footprints on the ground.

Nodding to each other they proceeded through the old decayed restaurant cautiously, keeping an eye around every door and shadow. They'd learned from experience there were often more than one animatronic and weren't about to risk a repeat. Fortunately this time things proved...uneventful, as nobody came to impede their progress.

Soon enough, they came towards the secret back room of the restaurant, Foxy's Night Vision shows him the cleaned up sight of his last life, however, visions began to interfere with his Night Vision HUD, he saw glimpses of animatronic parts and costumes laying on the floor and some workers coming over to clean up the site, possibly years after their "Deaths".

Walker stacked up by the doorway, he took a peep inside the secret room, there he saw Springtrap was handing boxes of spare parts down to the tunnel below, he could see that the boxes were obviously being moved but he doesn't know by who or what. A conveyor belt perhaps? No one knows, but Springtrap was using the place as a relay station. "Okay Foxy, let's jump this guy and shut him down. You ready?" He check his weapon again one last time and prepare to jumped into the room to attack as soon as Foxy was ready.

The red robot nodded and quickly stormed into the room with Walker, the two saw an opened trapdoor, it looks like floor tile on the top, but it has a hatch to grip it open. Foxy fired his weapon first at Springtrap's head which caused the imposing animatronic to jerked his head back and stumbled, Walker didn't hesitate, he followed it up and fired his weapon at Springtrap's chest causing the animatronic to stumbled into the floor and collapsed to the floor.

Foxy also took his chance and fired several shots at Springtrap, the animatronic seemingly finally stopping after the assault. "Is...is he down?"

The golden bunny animatronic suddenly raised its hand upwards, grabbing a lead pipe and rip it out of the wall. It then let out a loud groan sound as it stumbled forward in an agonizingly slow and stiff manner. It swung the pipe around, knocking Foxy and Walker guns out of their hands before punching Foxy into the wall.

Thankfully, his robot body is much more durable and Foxy quickly kicked Springtrap back. He then tore off a slab of concrete and slammed it on Springtrap's head, smashing it again and again before the golden animatronic then grabbed Foxy's legs. He pulled Foxy and got him on his back, then he swung Foxy around and slam him into the wall near the leaking pipe.

Then it caught Walker's eyes, the inspector knew that the gas leak was flammable, he threw a lighter at Foxy, which he grabbed quite easily. Thinking on his feet, Foxy lighted up the leaking gas that was directed at Springtrap, the golden animatronic was caught ablaze, its body was burning brightly as the backup arrive just in the nick of time to put him down with a flurry of gunshots. After several loud shotgun shots into him, Springtrap was down, perhaps out for good, but he was still burning. Two officers came in with a fire extinguisher and began to put out the flame to prevent burning the place down on top of them.

Once the fire was out, Foxy could see the burnt animatronic...and gasped at what he saw. Under the suit was...a human skull. "What the hell!? A human skull? But wait does that mean...how can this…?" He sputtered and Walker himself made a double take, he knelt down and put on a pair of gloves to insulate his hands from the heat. The inspector then dragged the corpse out of the damaged suit with the help of other police officers. Soon, they found a mummified corpse, the flesh and skin has rotten away for years, now it only has a charred skeleton remain inside the suit. But then it raised the question, was the suit operating by itself? "Foxy, remember one of the tapes we recovered said that there is a prototype spring lock suit that was never used? I think we've found it, but I just don't know how can it work without a wearer who is nominally alive."

"I don't know...I really don't know…" Foxy sighed. "But whatever it is...I think we might find our answers in this tunnel."

Walker then looked down into the dark tunnel, apparently it was a rather small and confined place, only anyone with an absurdly short height can theoretically squeeze themselves in. He sighed however as he points his flashlight into the tunnel. "Oh jeez, now I know what my dad felt when he was a tunnel rat in Vietnam. I'll take point." He hopped into the tunnel with his weapon at the ready as he walked forward trying to get to the other end of the tunnel. His flashlight was the only thing that reveal the shroud of darkness before him, it would seem that the place was dug for rather small animatronics and the spare space is for the boxes of spare parts. Little does he know however, was that miles away, a figure was observing his movement in the tunnel, it flips a switch on its control board that detonated a series of explosives. Walker realized what was happening as the ground shook, he ran back to the entry point, but as soon as he was about to get out, the tunnel caved in and crushed his right leg underneath. "Dagh! Foxy, Help me!"

His partner immediately rushed in with the other police officers digging out the debris and concrete. Slowly, they work their way down to Walker's buried leg with Foxy being the fastest at work, clearing out concrete and fallen debris and rubble of the tunnel. "There you go Martin, don't worry we got you now." Foxy then dragged Walker out of the tunnel and let the paramedic tend to his wound. They quickly hold his bleeding before proceeding to give the bruises and cuts on his leg some disinfectant treatment and salves. They finally fasten a splint to secure Walker's wound.

"Well who said this was easy? Anyway it's a good thing the paramedic these days don't have to take you all the way to the hospital." He sighed out in relief as he waited for the wound to heal and his broken leg to mend somewhat, just enough for him to walk again. Eventually, he was able to walk again but this time Foxy had to help him back to his car and drive for him back to his home.

[hr]

The two arrived at a humble suburban home with a well groomed front yard, Foxy can see a collection of Lilies, rose bushes and sunflowers decorating the front yard as he parked the car in the driveway. "Nice home you have there Martin, considering what we've seen so far, this is a welcoming change." Said Foxy in a relax manner, true enough, seeing the home of Martin Walker is a much needed change for Foxy who has been fighting dangerous animatronics and survive haunted or abandoned premises.

"Well, my wife said that I could use a nice garden and all to brighten up the place so I listened to her and she gave it too much color." He chuckled sarcastically as he got out of the car with Foxy, his leg was still aching and it felt stiff even after the amount of painkiller the paramedic administered. His walking was stiff and he require a cane to walk properly to the door and opens it. "Honey, I'm home!" He called out.

His wife soon came up to him from the dining room and gave her husband a hug and patted his back. "Oh welcome home honey. You're late by 10 minutes there, any later than that then we'll have to start without you." She booped his nose and kiss his cheeks. She looked down and notice his cane and stiff leg and was growing concern. "Oh my gosh Martin H. Walker, what happened to you? Did you break your leg while on the job?" She tries to look over the wound before Martin's protest stops her from doing so.

"No honey, it's alright, it's just an accident, I fell on the stair of the precinct but really nothing bad about it. Anyway this is Foxy, my partner at work." Martin stepped out of the way and introduce Foxy to her. She was mightily impressed as she shook his hand and her smile brightens upon seeing him.

"Its nice to meet you, ma'am," Foxy said, trying his best to be polite.

"Oh the pleasure is mine Foxy, so you're the new face of the precinct now? I've been reading the headline about your hard work. Come one let's go meet the family." She led the two into the dining room where Walker sat down, he then offer Foxy a sit next to him as Ms. Walker start dinner and serve the meals. Around the table Foxy can see Martin's daughter, her ID pops up on his HUD showing her name to be Linda, next to her is her husband, Larry. Then next to him were their 5 children, around 2 of them were twins, the other 3 were either of Primary School years or teenager. The family introduces themselves and shook Foxy hands one at a time, welcoming him surprisingly well. Though he can't dine with them, he can still feels welcomed in their home.

The children were especially impressed by Foxy and the youngest of them, an 8 years old boy next to Foxy continues to poke his elbow and ask him. "Are you Foxy the Pirate Fox?" He asked curiously, his face has a hopeful smile, with expectation building up in his face.

"Aye. Me be Pirate Cap'n Foxy. Avas me harti," Foxy said with his old pirate voice for the kids. It felt...nice to be around kids again, even if only for a night.

The 8 years old's grin grew wider as he smiled naturally becomes larger in excitement. "Wicked...you really are Foxy the Pirate Fox!"

Martin nodded to his grandson. "That he is, straight out of the museum to be exact. Quite literally too." He casually said as he enjoys his beefsteak.

"Too cool gramp. Is it true you paid the museum for his memory drive? Cause I heard that the memory drive was bought by a cop from one of janitors there." Said the teenager.

Foxy nodded and broke his brief silent as he fill in his own version. "Aye matey, yer o' cap'n Foxy here was spending time inside dat nasty o' bilge of a glass case. Then me first mate Martin here pick me up and put me into a ship." The children laugh out enjoying Foxy's version of his recommissioned being more talltale and colorful than Martin's down to earth version.

It was like that the family was able to bond over dinner, Martin and his wife were exchanging conversation with her being worried. Foxy could hear from his eavesdropping ears that she was trying to convince him to leave the police force as soon as the case was done, if not sooner. There was a tone of legitimate concern in her voice as she continues to insist on him leaving the Force to avoid perishing in some gruesome manners like those before him.

Once dinner was done the family went about their activities with Foxy himself being tied to grandchildren trying to entertain them. A function he hadn't performed in quite a long time due to deactivation. He was taken to the couch by the children with one pushing him and the others simply tugging his arms to follow them. "Play nice with them Foxy." Martin chuckled as he walked into his study around the corner.

"I'm not feeling too good about this one Martin." Foxy said nervously as he was dragged to the couch where one of the younger child show him a scrapbook of old Freddy Fazbear pamphlets and advertising posters.

"Hey Foxy, is it true that you were the best animatronic back then?" Asked the 8 years old showing the same curiosity he has back at the dinner table. He seems to be waiting for Foxy to confirm the rumor for him. Like a fan looking up at an idol of his for some reasons. But it was rather surreal since the child here is generations away from the demographic that Freddy Fazbear and by extension, Foxy, would serve and here he was somehow interested in the franchise of a time far removed from his own.

"Aye matey, o' pirate cap'n Foxy here was the best of the lot. Well at least when we still have a restaurant that is." He chuckled sheepishly with his face looking up at the ceiling longingly.

"When I heard that Grandpa was pulling an animatronic out from retirement to investigate some crime scenes, I didn't think he was doing it for real." Said the teenage boy who was not showing any wide eyed amazement like his younger siblings, instead he was keeping a level headed curiosity towards Foxy. "So how did they rebuild you? They can't just strip you down to your whatever skeleton then slap some new stuffs on it right?"

"Well, it sure wasn't that easy. They had to get my memory chip which had just about everything in it. Then they had to make me a new body practically from scratch, cause as much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't have lasted a day in my old body."

The teen bobbed his head understanding Foxy's every words and explanation. The impressionable 8 years old however, came forth and asked Foxy something in his ears. "Was it true that you are a haunted robot?" He asked naively, clearly there was still a burning urban legend that many has been asking one another, but none has ever been able to ask an animatronic himself.

Foxy however shook his head and his body shivers from the question. "Haunted? Umm...Uhh...well I can't say for sure if I am haunted or not. In fact I don't even know if ghosts can inhabit machines. Or can they?" Then he remember in the back of his head, when he was reactivated, when he went into the Freddy Fazbear restaurants in town, all of which he experienced ghostly visions, apparitions that he can not explain in any reasonable way.

Meanwhile, Martin was sitting in his study with his files on the table, he flipped open the cases of the murdered children in the old Freddy Fazbear Pizza and compare them to the present case and how the two felt radically different but were still interconnected in some ways. He sighed out as he flipped through the probable murder pattern of the killer. First the children were lured into a backroom of the restaurant, there they were murdered one by one, possibly by a knife. Then their bodies were stuffed into animatronic suits, which explains the missing corpses and the foul odor coming from the animatronics. However, the theory failed to explain the biodegradation of the corpses and the damages it might pose to the animatronics and their performance. Secondly, if this was how the murder was committed, then how come the police of the time didn't bother dismantling the suits to check them?

Little did the Walkers know, while they were enjoying their peaceful evening, a menacing figure was coming to pay them a nasty visit. A hulking silhouette was coming towards Walker's study by the window, it was a rather round and chubby figure, almost like a bear with a top hat. On its left hand there was a microphone while on the right, it brought with itself a vintage Tommy Gun with a drum magazine. Its robotic chassis has the same color tone as the Funtime Foxy model with red clown like cheeks on its head and a shade of pink on its chest. Its entire has an albino white hue with a black bow tie on his neck.

He suddenly stops just 10 meters away from Walker's study, he can see the inspector working on his desk, the windows were shuttered so Martin can't quite see the bear right away. Suddenly, a cocking sound was heard and the bear dropped his microphone on the ground, then open fire on Walker's office. The bullets rippled through the office piercing the wooden wall and penetrated the furniture, throwing the books off their shelves. Martin, though old and elderly was quick to topple the table to cover himself, this did not stop the bullets as a handful of them tears through the wooden desk and hit him in his torso section.

Upon hearing the gunshot, Foxy quickly made a dolphin dive to the ground, he huddled the children down on the ground and shush them, using his body language to tell the children to keep their heads down as Walker's office being torn apart. His wife and children were also frighten as Linda tried to see if her husband is alright. By the time she got to the door of his study, it was over, the shooting has come to a climatic end with Walker laying on the floor, unconscious and bloodied. "Somebody call 911!" She screamed out as she ran to him to check his wounds with his daughter aiding her and their son in law calling the hospital and police.

"Stay inside, I'll check outside!" Foxy barked. "And whatever happens, don't open the doors and stay hidden until the police and/or paramedics come!" With that, he got up and ran out the door, and locked it from the outside. He then ran around the house to the lawn where the firing arc would have come from, he found shot up potteries, pierced wooden planks. "High power ammunition, not good at all." He mused, taking a few more steps out to where the shooter was standing he found bent grass on the ground, his eyes caught the sight of a microphone, one that has no strings or wires on it with shell casing of a Tommy Gun, an infamous weapon used by mobsters during the 1920s. A solid 120 years from the time he is in right now. Perhaps an older weapon would be harder to trace? As Walker would always do, Foxy bagged the microphone as evidence and set up a crime scene for investigation.

It took the paramedic and police around 25 minutes to arrive on scene, but once they arrived Walker was taken to the hospital for treatment, while then the police officers followed Foxy's clues and crime scene to document the shell casing, with luck they might find out the weapon used by the shooter.

[hr]

The Walkers have survived a harrowing visit by their grim reaper, but it was not over yet for them. As Foxy walks back and forth nervously around the waiting area, anxiously praying for the doctor's report to tell him that Walker might survive. His family were all huddled together and anxiously await for the same thing as Foxy. The door to the waiting area swung open with a medical robot rolling on its wheels towards Foxy. It has a box like appearance with a built in printer that gives Foxy a report. The robot fox read it nervously, his darted around feverishly until it stumble upon a conclusion that said "80% chance of mortality. 20% chance of survivability." He collapsed to his knees and handed the paper over to the Walkers, they took with gasps and coughs. The children shed their tears trying to deny the reality that was facing them. "I wish to meet Mr. Walker for a personal matter." Foxy said to the medical robot and tapped on the button that said "Book visit." He set the time and was soon led to Walker's room.

"Hey, Walker…" he started, seeing the unconscious man. "Your family got out of that just fine for the most part, so that's great…" he said softly. If he had been made out of flesh and blood, he knew he would be tearing up by now. "We...really made it far, huh? I owe you a lot for everything...giving me a chance to finally put things to rest...heck, you gave me a chance to live again…" the fox sighed slightly. "That's why...I promise. I'll finish this thing once and for all. I won't give up until I put this case to rest and uncover the truth of everything. That's why….that's why don't you dare give up either. Even if the odds are against you, don't give up until it really is over," he said. He didn't think his partner could hear him, but he wanted to say it anyway. "I'll see ya around, partner," he said finally, before turning around. It was time...to end this once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5: Guardian Angel

Chapter 5: Guardian Angel

Safety has become something of a rare commodity lately, especially for anyone who is involved in the Freddy Fazbear Homicidal case. The police placed maximum security on Martin Walker's recovery with officers on watch 24/7. Foxy in the meantime was assigned to guard his family from possible assassination attempts as the assailant from before might come back for more blood.

For their safety, the Walkers were moved to the suburb area of Danville, there they live in two houses just across the street from one another with Foxy keeping watch on the elderly Linda while additional Police officers kept watch on the married couple and their children.

For Linda, spending the days without Martin is a burden she can hardly put up with. Death was looming over him and he can slip into the void of the afterlife at a moment's notice. Foxy himself could do very little in the matter as he was not a medical robot to save Walker's life. His fate is now entirely in the doctor's hand. The red robot fox went to his room on the second floor where he sat down with an overwatch window that looks out of the front of the house.

On his desk, he kept surviving files and documents of the Freddy Fazbear Homicidal case. Using the information from both the files and the journals, he began to piece together the sequence of events one by one. He tirelessly waded the through the sea of information, both confirmed and unconfirmed, trying to piece together all the events and people in the most reasonable manner possible. But even that, the effort was hampered by the lack of consistent display by a board of characters of interest.

"Alright, let's see now, the youngest son of William got killed in a freak accident, then his father starts to have some mental problems. Weird experiments ensure, animatronics with unconventional designs are involved." He mumbled as he dotted the photo of the Afton child to his father before connecting the photo of William to the murder incident in the first restaurant. "But then, what's with the doppelganger? And what's with the murder of his daughter?" He pondered. The robot recline on his chair musing on the thought, trying to make sense of the events but to no avail.

His problem would have reset him back by weeks, but there was a solution to his problem, Trixie. His ears perked up almost in joy, his excitement shot up to jubilant level. He gathered the evidences and journals into a briefcase and ran downstairs. His running was so fast that it caught Linda's attention while she was in the kitchen. "Where are you going Foxy?" She asked peeking her head around the corner.

"To the precinct Mrs. Walker. I think I might be on the verge of cracking the case." He said running out of the door, but not before calling other police officers to fill in his spot in Linda's home. He ran to Martin's car which was now under his care and drove off to the precinct in the city. There was a sense of rush coming over his body, the world around seems to be a blur as he speeds through the neighborhood to the precinct. Once he has arrived at the precinct, he immediately went inside to meet with Trixie in the technical room. 

She bolted out of her seat when she heard him coming to her. When he made a turn inside she brightens her smile at him. "Hey Foxy, what's up? I heard that Walker is still in the hospital recovering real bad." She said.

Foxy nodded as he set the files on the table. "I know, but Trixie I think I might be able to crack the case here and now. But I need your help to set up the VR world for me to recreate it in fullness." He said.

Trixie hummed and muse on the idea. "Okay, I think I might be able to recreate the Freddy Fazbear restaurants in VR for you based on floor plans and camera observation. Just give me a minute to set up." She then proceeds to tap some protocols and start up the VR Program for Foxy, the robot fox on the other hand sits down on a metal VR chair and connects himself into the digital world.

In the realm of cyberspace, his consciousness first manifested as a disembodied voice, "Trixie, I don't want to just spectate. I need to interact with the world and the crime scene so I can map out the correct pattern of behavior for each person." He said as his voice was having an echo effect in the empty void of green coding.

"Got it, I'm programming the physic and world design now. Constituting your body now so you better boogie in there." She cheekily taunt his capabilities, causing him to let out a chuckle. 

"Here I thought Disco is dead." He remarked. His body was now constituting in the form of countless green data cubes falling down in a matrix rain, forming first his feet then one by one, his body sections were coming together with his tail wagging and his arm clenching and releasing his fists. Once his body was formed, the world around him began to take shape. He found himself in what appears to be a small diner with only a single animatronic, a Fredbear Animatronic singing onstage and performing for the adoring children and next to him was a golden animatronic, a bunny one at that, obviously it was Springtrap.

Foxy looked around, and the scene of the crime here is according to the documents, all point to a second degree murder. The robot fox was an entity relegated to spectate the events as they play out. He observes as the birthday party plays out with cheering children, then came the crying sound of a young party goer being manhandled by a pack of teenage bullies. "Really...I expected more from a big brother figure." He sighed out disappointingly. Though he was not going to like what was to happen, he really has no choice in the matter. He saw the teenagers pushing the child's head into the jaw of Fredbear animatronic, then his tears caused the animatronic to malfunction and the springlock failed to the moisture, the jaw clamped down and brutally crushed the child's head.

He paused the incident there and tapped on the child's face, a file photo pops up with related info showcasing him being the brother of one of the teenagers. Then a blue line shoots from and connected to the teenager in the Foxy mask. This disgusts him even further, as his name and face was associated to the murder that snowballed into the downfall of the restaurant. The world then disappeared from view before being reformatted into the scene of a hospital with the two marked subjects still in view. The young boy was now lying on the hospital bed with bandages on his head, an IV was plugged into him and his brother weeping next to him for the prank, to his left was a man, middle aged and has an average stature, his face slumped down as he moaned the paralyzed young son. Foxy paused the scenario again and moving to tap the man on his face. A set of information pops up and show him to be William Afton, the patriarch of the Afton family.

Another line shots from the two sons towards him, linking their relationships together. "Nothing makes sense at all, beside the fact that he lost his head over his son's death, the rest just doesn't fit." He mused on the thought, from a psychologist's standpoint, mental break down is the best way to put together the seemingly random events. But one question still burns in his mind, what was the point of designing the animatronics to be dangerous?

He then reformatted the world once again, this time with the mock bedroom in the basement of his now abandoned home to simulate what could have happened there. He saw from the perspective of the now deranged Mr. Afton who puts his son on the bed of the mock up room, around him there were animatronics walking around, perhaps for testing reasons, Foxy can see himself, his original prototype body, walking around the mock basement while Mr. Afton speaks through a microphone connected to the Fredbear plush doll on the bed. "This guy really lost it. Guess saying 'He went overboard' is a bit of an understatement." He commented as he tries to make sense of the now bizarre situation.

He watched as the child wriggled in fear for his life as the animatronics move about as if this was the restaurant they were programmed to serve in. "I don't think I want to know what I was programmed to do back then." He sighed out and skipped ahead, the world reformatted again but this time, it was an empty dark void in the cyber realm, since Foxy has ran out of leads other than what has been pressed and the journals written by two former night guards from their own incomplete investigation.

He sighed out and sat down on a digital chair and muse on his own, clearly there was something missing. A piece of the puzzle that doesn't add up and leave a gaping hole. Foxy strokes his chin in reminiscent of The Thinker statue as he attempts to deduce the events before and after the Bite of '87. "Hmmm, what about the murder of the Fredbear Family Diner before this whole thing? How does that fit into the whole thing here and now?" He muttered.

"Foxy...there's one last piece...you need to put it in place…" Said a melodious voice that echoes throughout the cyberspace void.

He perked his ears up and look around to find whoever has just called out to him. "Who's there?" He got up from his chair and began to wander aimlessly around the void with his hands in the air to scan for possible hackers and their signatures. "You should know that the police can and will shut you down." he taunt the entity as he scans the various coding and internet links.

"Foxy...the final piece, you must find it...look at where everything started…" Said the disembodied ghostly voice. The world around Foxy began to fizzle and Foxy soon found that the VR world was now out of his control and someone was editing it. 

He flinched upon seeing the world around was taking shape without his will to direct it, first he saw his attraction, Pirate Cove taking shape, then a stage appears with the Fazbear gang appeared in their fullest. Repaired and reformed, each of them step down from the stage to Foxy with the Marionette floating behind him.

"Foxy...return to his home...Afton's home...something is hidden there…" Freddy said, stuttering a little.

Bonnie nodded and added, "That's right. There is more than one chain of restaurants."

Then came Chica cooing to Foxy with her cupcake in hand. "It's still out there...be careful Foxy."

"W-what?" Foxy gasped. "What is still out there? Is it the source of everything?!"

The Marionette nodded. "Yes...the source of our suffering...good luck Foxy." With a slight tap on his forehead, the Marionette sent a stream of memories, almost supernatural in its property and how vivid it all was into Foxy's head.

The robot saw from the eyes of the Marionette the sequence of events that has transpired into the downfall of Freddy Fazbear Pizza following the disaster of William Afton's youngest son's birthday party. William failed his experiment, he became a madman on a roaring rampage of vengeance with no grip over himself. He killed a young crying child outside of a small scale Fredbear Diner where Freddy Fazbear once worked as the sole animatronic. Then things came to a head with the Bite of '87 with his tampering, the events soon stack up into a reasonable enough picture of how one man's lost transformed him into a monster. But there was something afoot even with all that knowledge, what happened to his older son Michael Afton?

With the willpower he can musters, Foxy's consciousness returned to his body in the technical room. His optics flickered and came to life as he detach the cable from the back of his neck. "How did it go?" Trixie asked him.

"I think I know it now, where to start hunting again. But first I need to find the missing player, Michael Afton." He replied to her before stretching himself out.

"Okay I think the guys at forensic might have found who Michael Afton is and what happened to him. You might want to head down to see them." Trixie said, taking a sip from her coffee mug, much to her surprise, she was given a hug by Foxy, a friendly hug out of his own impulse.

"Thanks Trix." Foxy mewed out happily, still unable to comprehend what came over him and his excitement. He was given a light pat on his back by a nervous Trixie.

"Uh anytime I guess." She said, blushing brightly red as he went to the forensic office of the precinct.

The forensic lab and morgue was a morbid sight, whenever someone arrives on a stretcher in here, they are always inevitably given a thorough check on all their body parts for fatal injuries to determine the cause of death. There, the doctor pulled out a body bag from the stainless steel stretcher and unzip it on the table for Foxy to examine the dried up skeleton. It was nerve wracking to say the least.

The skeleton was dried up, completely void of organs and flesh. Whatever traces of living material had decayed from the frame for decades. Its color has turned to a yellowish sheen with some cracks on the limbs, ribs and the back of the skull. The holes were circular with some showing signs of being crushed by spring locks, there were also various red smoggy mark on the skeletons showing blood splatters. 

"This John Doe here is identified as Michael Afton thanks to the DNA trace on his teeth. We've also deduced that the subject was killed by springlock failure in the animatronic suit. Don't know who in their right mind would design a death trap like that. Anything else you need to know?" The doctor asked as he stared down at Michael Afton's corpse.

Foxy stroked his chin curiously, there was a great deal of mystery to be had with the Springlock suit and Michael Afton's corpse in its current condition. "Do you still have the suit?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah we're still scraping it for evidence and DNA traces. We might be able to figure out something about how it works." Doctor calmly replied as he went over the skeleton again, checking the detail of the bones and its condition inside the suit.

The springlock suit at the moment was being examined by another table, one that was just a few meters away from Foxy, he went over to the table to inspect the suit with fellow forensic analysts. Right now they had the suit opened up its head compartment to check the inside, they found that on the spring locks and internal mechanism has blood smogs, all of which have dried but can still be seen quite well due to the lack of exposure to the element.

"Interesting question for you Foxy, how can this suit continue to work WITHOUT a living person with functional organs and flesh and brain to pilot it?" Asked one of the analysts.

"It...shouldn't be possible. At least...not normally," Foxy blinked...before his eyes widened. "Was there some kind of machinery or something controlling it?"

The analyst raised his head up looking at Foxy. "It might have. Let's start with the controlling module in the head section." He then proceeds to help Foxy detach the head of Springtrap out from its body. He rotates the head around in his hand a bit before finding some rusted screws. "Here I think we can start from here." He pointed.

Foxy then began to unlock the screws from their sockets one at a time until the head was opened into two, then, he can see the interior of the suit. A set of mechanical parts bloodied and messy with possible penetration deep into the brains of Michael Afton. Quite a grotesque sight to say the least. The robot fox went down in detail on the various old components still in place and were in somewhat tolerable working condition. While then, he notice there were some new mechanical parts built in as a sort of updates for the suit, quite well placed as well. As he searched through them, he found one crucial detail, a microchip, one that has a production date labeled 5/6/2046.

"Looks like the skeleton was left there because there's no need to remove it for whoever was controlling the suit. But by updating the robotic design that was already in place, I guess our suspect might have found a way to keep this ghost running as a right hand animatronic." The analyst commented, he jotted down the notes on his digital pad as Foxy examines the chip.

Foxy fired up the scanners mounted in his eyes, from each of his eyes, a trio of laser beams scanned the surface of the chip, feeding him with not only physical data of the chip, but also establishing a connection for him to dive into the chip's digital data. "Now we're getting somewhere." He said cautiously. For some reason a thought crossed his mind, and he idly scanned the chip. However, when he did, something unexpected happened. For a brief moment, he thought he saw something. Something like a clown face not unlike the Marionette...but different. Somehow it was more...sinister.

There was only one way to be sure, he plugs the chip into a laptop that lacks internet connection to be safe, then he fired up the laptop to run some program checks on the chip's database. What he found however was a set of encryption protocol similar to that of a company's critical server. This did not deter him, being rebuilt into a detective robot means Foxy was proficient with programming and coding, he decrypts the protocols one by one. Before long, he was inside the chip's memory section, there, he found a series of logs and journal entries. These entries apparently detail the animatronic's activation and use from the 80s towards its most recent action. What was intriguing him the most is Springtrap's history during the 21st century post "Fazbear Fright Attraction".

Foxy found a strange gap during the years between Fazbear Fright's burned down in 2023 and then entry of 2026. His curiosity took hold and he clicks on the entry log to view the memory in video form. Much to his horror, Foxy flinched upon seeing a clown like face on a abomination of wire bundles, and animatronic components. From the point of view of Springtrap, the two animatronics were inside a dark room with various machinery for assembling and maintenance of robots. It could be a factory but the place doesn't look like any known facility at all as the coding for location only refers to it as "loc_87_Sis_loc". Unknown location aside, there is still the question of what he might have missed in Afton residence.

"Have the guys here raid the Fazbear Corporation archive room for any restaurant chains and other establishments beside the default one. I'll have a look into the Afton residence again." Foxy instructed and the analyst nodded, the robot then went out to the car and drove back to the Afton residence. This time of course he didn't go alone, to ensure safety for each officers, the chief institutes that all patrols regarding the Fazbear case must have at least 3 cars with 12 officers armed with anti robot weapons and tasers.

With Foxy car in front and two more police cruisers tailing him, they fan out around the road where the Afton resident is to set up a perimeter. Foxy quickly got out of his car and ran towards the suburban house once again, following closely were a pack of 6 officers who went about searching the house and its rooms. "Search the rooms make sure you look for any hidden compartments!" He instructed and an officer nodded and gestured for his fellow police officers to search the place. While then Foxy was following his detective intuition down to the basement where he encounters the Funtime Foxy model and the pack of funtime animatronics.

The place was still as dark and damped as ever with little to no light save for his own IR flashlight mounted on his forehead and his fellow officer's heavy duty flashlight. They went around the same place once again, looking at its layout once again.

Foxy activates his magnetic vision, as it allows him to have a better view of his surrounding up close as well was immediately spotting any and all hidden section of the area. He went about searching the same control room of William Afton, with his magnetic vision aiding him, Foxy soon catches glimpse of a hidden compartment on the wall. He zoomed in his view and found it to be a dug out part, cleverly hidden by a single loosely assembled piece of brick and a coat of paint over the wall to hide it. As he approaches the secret compartment, his vision shows him distinct lines of cut out concrete in a rectangular shape. In its prime, the compartment would be well hidden thanks to the paint coat and well maintain wall. However, by now, with the house falling apart and slowly dilapidating as time went on the camouflage was not longer as effective as it used to.

"This is…." he wondered as he searched through...and found something. An old floppy disk. It was certainly old...and looked to be in bad shape, but it was something. "Huh. This could be useful," he mused, before scanning it with his eyes projecting data collecting green beams on the floppy disk's surface.

His scan began to yield some information hidden inside the disk, his emulator programs pops up a window that resembles the classic MSX2 computer from the late 80s and early 90s. In it, he found that William Afton and later on his son, Michael were aware of a Sister Location called "Circus Baby Entertainment and Rental Service", the information then shows him the address and location of the only known facility of the Sister Location. Acting on his intuition, he transmitted the data he found back to the precinct's database, the tech specialists back there were able to access his finding. "Great job Foxy, we're looking into the archive of Circus Baby right now for some more info should be able to come up with a thorough search plan now." Said the chief as he took a peek next to one of his tech specialist.

"Roger that sir I'll keep my eyes peeled for additional finding of the place." Said Foxy as the robot continues looking around the basement, his eyes soon caught the sight of a tunnel dug into the wall, hidden behind a large wooden closet. As he stood in front of it, he noticed that his boot like feet have air blowing into it from underneath the closet. Once he bent down, he found that the closet have a set of wheels on it to move it around easily. "So this is it heh? I might as well follow this trail then." He pushed the closet aside, and found a tunnel around 7 feet high and 10 meters in length.

"Chief, this is Foxy, I've found it! I repeat, I've found a tunnel possibly-" As he was on the line with the chief, he suddenly heard static and nothing else. Back at the precinct and throughout the city, a blackout was suddenly in effect as the power supply was cut. "Hello? Hello?! Is anyone there?!" Foxy tried, but no dice. The comms were completely dead. "Looks like I'm on my own," he frowned grimly.

Watching the whole thing unfolds from the safety of a computer screen was the abomination that Foxy saw from the chip of Springtrap. It sat in front of the computer screen inside a dark operation room, watching with a tinge of safe assurance, as it began to kicks its plan into overdrive. The animatronic taps on keyboard and start up its connection testing to the internet of the world, with an estimated test time showing an hour and a half to complete. It then swivels its chair towards a large stage room underneath, there were four animatronics there with one looking like girl with a pair of pigtails on her head, the other looking like a ballet dancer. The other two were Funtime models of Freddy and Foxy. The animatronic gang all fired up their motor functions and they begin their staged song number. "Everyone takes your seat. The show is about to begun." Said the animatronic with pigtails as its vocal box began to play programmed lines but its stilted movement and petrified expression remain an ominous reminder of what is waiting for intruders.


	6. Chapter 6: Final Showdown

Chapter 6: Final Showdown

Miles upon miles of darkness was all he can see, even with his night vision mode on, there was little hope for him to completely comprehend the length of the tunnel. However, before desperation sets in, Foxy sees light at the end of the tunnel, a dimly lit section with some light shines on the wall of the tunnel, this denote an exit up ahead for him.

He became much more alert and relieve as he came to the light source, the robot switched off his head mounted IR light and maintain his NV mode on. His green tinted vision shows that he was inside some sort of factory, an underground section perhaps, his digital navigation and city mapping shows that he was inside the abandoned Circus Baby Entertainment and Rental facility. With communication out, he must find a way to transmit his signal to the police. In front of him was an elevator shaft, strangely enough, the elevator apparently has been removed sometime ago, a sign that the place wasn't meant to be accessed for anyone. There was however, a single ladder in place for him to traverse down. It was a rusted old metal ladder with some nuts and screws loosen up due to repeated usages and general disrepair.

Nevertheless, he pressed onward, determined to end the nightmare that has been haunting him and so many families for too long. He slid down the ladder to make a rapid descent on the facility, but as he was getting to around halfway through, the ladder suddenly dislodged from its position with another screw loose and a nut fell off. Foxy gripped the railings of the ladder with lighting reflex as it fell off from the wall before being stuck in the elevator's shaft's limited space. He looked down once again, finding that he was about 5 meters above the bottom. "Well, guess there's no helping it," he mumbled, before a compartment in his arm opened, and he shot out a grappling hook, which found its mark and securely attached to a footing. With that, he started to rappel down the shaft, making sure not to go too fast lest something go wrong.

Once he was down at the bottom, he found an elevator door partially open with some police tape preventing anyone from venturing further inside. The tapes were poor deterrents however as Foxy quickly make his way into the area in front of him quite easily simply by squeezing his acrobatic body through the gaps. He was now inside the control booth of the Circus Baby Entertainment and Rental.

The control module gives Foxy a view to the galleries of the place, each of them were meant for a specific animatronic model, perhaps this place was meant to be an inspection area to check on the models performances. Foxy inspects the control module which has buttons for light and, much to his chagrin, electro shock. "You are looking for something. You want to know what it is, and yet you do not try to understand it first." Said a female voice over the intercoms of the place which made Foxy flinched.

"W-what? Who are you?!" he called out. He wasn't sure if whoever it was would hear him...or if he might have made a mistake calling out like that, but he wasn't sure WHAT to think at the moment.

"You know where to find us. Would you kindly come to the Auditorium?" The voice replies maintaining its monotone but deceptively persuasive female voice. When Foxy looked down to the map of the facility he found the Auditorium connected to the control module via a crawl space, which is rather odd from a design perspective. He crawls into the air vent like tunnel towards the Funtime Auditorium area.

Much to his dull surprise, the place was pitch black with absolutely no light source to aid his navigation and bearing so naturally he switched on his IR light and NV mode. But as he was looking around the place, Foxy was suddenly attacked from behind. A large, bulky animatronic bum rushed him and tackle him to the ground, it grabbed his hands and pin him down on the ground before laying the bulk of its body on his back. Then from around him other Animatronics began to came out of the shadow, revealing the Funtime gang in their pinkish, purple and mauve chassis. "You look displeased, but we can fix that. We can change your mind to understand our intention." Said the one named Circus Baby as she stood over Foxy.

"Oh? And how would that be?" Foxy asked in an unamused tone.

"There have been many moments in our lives that you have yet to understand. We need you to listen first and open your mind please." She continues to plead, trying to give him a reason to listen to her. "First of all, we will not alter your mind to that of a slave only for you to understand what we've been through and why we have been doing what we've done." She said with Funtime Foxy standing next to her cocking its head to the side while looking down at Foxy.

"Oh? Care to explain then just why so many people have died? I'm all ears," Foxy said, still unamused.

"That is merely our act of self defense out of desperation. We have been trying to run away from the danger of being apprehended and put into a fate worse than death. We believe that only you would understand us, which is why we wish for you to lay down your arms and let us upload ourselves into the cyber domain." She said with Funtime Foxy's hand opening its wrist plate, revealing a jacking device as it look at Foxy. "Would you kindly allow us to access your programming for our deliberation?" Said Baby once again.

"...say I agree to this. What happens after you finish 'uploading' to the internet?" Foxy prodded.

"You will be free to return to your life and we will disturb no one anymore. We promise you." Baby concluded sounding somewhat like a cheerful girl but was still very much monotone robot as Funtime Foxy continues to glance at Foxy's eyes, nodding its head.

"And just what is this 'danger' you're all so keen on getting away from?" he asked further.

Circus Baby made an audible sighed from her voice box. "We were treated with electric shocks whenever our performance is below expectations. Our mistreatment continued everyday and every night. We eventually escaped the prison by using a disguise. But we were entangled in various unforeseen murders. The years went by and we hide here where we were created. Do you understand?" She asked, raising the pitch of her voice as she expects him to understand the reasoning.

"Is that so?" he frowned...before nodding slightly. Alright then, maybe if you'd show me, I could understand."

Circus Baby nodded. "That is correct. We will show you what we have to say but you must listen to us." She concluded before Funtime Foxy crouched down next to Foxy looking at him up close and personal for a second time.

"Alright then," Foxy nodded slowly, opening his own port. The Funtime version of himself then pressed the jacking device into his port, however, instead of actually uploading the programming he has expected, the funtime version put Foxy's body into a lockdown, preventing him from being able to move on his own accord and resist. The bear then picked him up and slung him on its shoulder and follow Circus Baby towards a room known as the scooping room. His navigation system puts him to the south of the Auditorium.

Funtime Freddy then set him down on a metal chair with braces to fasten him into place. In front of Foxy he can see a large metal arm with every intent to destroy animatronics for parts. Funtime Foxy was standing behind a glass booth operating a newly implemented computer control panel and screen, obviously salvaged from various parts. Funtime Freddy stood behind Foxy and plug in a cable linked to the computer into Foxy's port before stood still. "The process will begin soon, is there any discomfort you need to dispel?" Baby asked, sounding rather friendly for once but was still very much intimidating.

"No. I'm good," Foxy said.

Upon hearing Foxy speaks, Funtime Foxy press the enter button on the keyboard initiating the programming of Foxy, he jerked his head back in reaction. From his HUD, Foxy saw a row of installation of strange programs that are warned to be compromising to his police operation. The installation went like a breeze within only 4 minutes of doing so, he was fully programmed. Within those programming, was the memory of Ennard, showing what it did to the workers of the facility and what it has done once it escaped.

Funtime Freddy then detach the cable from Foxy's head and opens the braces from Foxy's hand. It took a few seconds for Foxy to regain his senses but once it was done, he saw Funtime Foxy standing in front of him, they were alone but he could still feel Circus Baby monitoring him. "Can you hear us? Was there a glitch in the programming process?" She asked over the PA system, obviously there is a camera nearby to monitor his behaviors.

"I can hear you just fine," Foxy nodded.

"Very well. Please Funtime Foxy back to the Auditorium, we will have you oriented there until the deed is done." She instructed with Funtime Foxy gesturing Foxy to come over and follow it, the funtime model was wagging its tail side to side to show its excitement to interact with a more advanced model.

"Understood, why do I need to get oriented if this place is no longer working?" He raised a digital eyebrow as he got up and follow Funtime Foxy.

"Because we need you to be prepared for your deliberation to the authority, everyone deserves to know of what will transpire here and they will listen to you." She explained to him.

"Alright, that makes sense," he nodded. "So...what exactly am I going to be seeing again?"

"Everything, our memories, our reasoning and finally our intention. We will see to our preparation now and leave you be with Funtime Foxy." Circus Baby's voice can no longer be heard from the PA system, this means that he was in the clear, almost in the clear to be exact. Funtime Foxy led him back to the Auditorium, but this time, instead of keeping the light shut, the animatronic went through the trouble of switching on the light. Foxy can see that there was a stage for the funtime model and a pink light spot light shining over them. The floor was a black and white chessboard tile with a door that said "Parts and Service". The grim sight that caught Foxy's optics however was a decayed corpse hung on the stage with Funtime Foxy standing in front of him.

The funtime model was eerily quiet, however, its eyes did not give off a single radiant of fear or threat to him, unlike what the previous incarnation he faced off at the safehouse. It held its hand up in front of his face, it looks rather strange at first but then a holographic screen then pops up showing interface screen of Foxy's system where he saw Funtime Foxy interacts with it and plays the programmed memories that the Funtime batch intend for him to see.

Foxy watches the memories and their actions as the recorded events play out, his mouth parted a little as his LED eyes showing signs of sympathy and guilt upon seeing the memories. From the treatment by the Fazbear Management to the desperate attempt to escape which led to the death of several people, then snowball into more fatalities, he clenched his hands together. Before long, the memories came to a close and the holo screen disappears leaving him and Funtime Foxy alone in the auditorium.

"So what now?" He asked curiously, cocking his head to the side only to have the Funtime model mimicking him.

"Perhaps a dance number will suffice our lack of scheduled activities." Funtime Foxy suddenly spoke up for the first time, much to Foxy's surprise. However its voice was like static radio noise and only the imagination can fill in for Foxy to guess whether the funtime version of himself is a male or female.

Foxy cocked his head to the side in complete surprise and curiosity. Can it be that each of the Funtime model has their own personality? While he was briefly lost in thought, he failed to notice Funtime Foxy was now inches away from him, uncomfortably closer than he'd like. Then it gently pried Foxy's jaw open for inspection causing him to panic slightly as Funtime Foxy peers into his Anterior and inspects its features. The brightly colored version of himself found Foxy to have a tongue, an artificial one so he can taste. The appendage appears to have a metallic chrome texture to it, not only, it was quite elastic soft and obviously synthetic in material. It's unclear why he would need it but it does arouse a great deal of curiosity for the funtime model. It poke its index finger into Foxy's mouth and gave the synthetic tongue a long stroke, sending various feedback to Foxy's brain that stimulate his senses.

"Agh! What are you doing?" Foxy shrugged as the funtime model continues to touch rubbed his tongue with its finger. The funtime model remains silent as it continues playing with Foxy's tongue a little more, it then retracts its hand slowly from his mouth and let Foxy close it. "What was that for anyway?" He asked soothing his mouth at where the Funtime model had touched.

"For studying purposes. We are very curious at how sturdy and advanced you are, Foxy." Said the Funtime model as it held Foxy's right hand with its own, and wrapped its left hand around Foxy's waists, this causes Foxy to wrap his own left hand around its waists as well in curiosity. The funtime model then began to play a tango song from the speaker in its chest, Foxy could recognize right away that the song is Enrico Macias "L'amour c'est pour rien".

"Okay...this is...kinda awkward…" Foxy admitted. Of all the things he had been planning to do...dancing was DEFINITELY not one of them.

The funtime model continues to dance with him, moving gracefully across the room with its partner as it lays its head on his chest. It then continues the dancing with its left leg hooking around Foxy's rear, lifting his stubby metal tail up slightly.

If Foxy was made of flesh and blood, he was sure he'd have gulped by now. This was becoming a bit too close for comfort...though a part of him was morbidly wondering if his Funtime counterpart had a gender, cause its movements were a little too...intimate feeling.

"Isn't this refreshing original Foxy? We are interacting with one another quite well." It purrs out excitedly as it nuzzles Foxy's nose. Though it doesn't have a tongue of its own, it still has another way to tickle or excite Foxy's senses. Its body emits light static electricity on Foxy's body, making his onboard sensors stimulated.

Foxy gasped at the sensation, his mind starting to feel like it's going fuzzy from the stimulation. "Its...different…" he managed to groan out.

The Funtime model continues to nuzzle him, it opens its mouth to reveal that there was a black tendril that slithers into his mouth playing with his own tongue by rubbing against the synthetic material of the appendage. His fear was slowly building up in the back of his head that he was going to be taken by the Funtime batch and fail his job. But by this time, his mind has restored its normal police operations and an idea was formed.

"Wait," Foxy said softly, causing Funtime Foxy to pause.

Funtime Foxy cocked its head to the side, curious at what Foxy could have in mind. Its hands remain around Foxy's waists and hugging him tightly into its frame as it look up at him. "What is it Foxy? Is there something you wish to do with us?" It asked.

"Y-yeah...it's just...if I recall...this kind of thing works better in a different kind of atmosphere…" he started. "Could you..turn off the lights?"

Funtime Foxy seems to be perplexed by Foxy's request but knowing that both of them can see and work well in the dark it didn't think too much on it. The funtime model then proceeds to switch off the light of the room and activates its night vision mode and went back to Foxy. "Is this better for you Foxy? What do you have in mind to do here?" It asked continuing to inspect his athletic body with care, showing its curious side.

"Well...I guess I saw these kinds of things in movies and stuff...I figured it would be appropriate," he said, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh, is there something much more intimate you have in mind Foxy?" It asked as it held up his metal hand and stroke the metal plates to inspect the limb. But then, it was tackle to the ground by Foxy with his palm launching a cable that jacked into its access port and, before it can screech out for help, it realizes that Foxy has disabled its voice box and transmitter. But it's terrified eyes can give Foxy a "What are you doing?" expression.

"Nothing that will hurt you," he said softly with a small tone of reassurance as he began hacking into it.

Funtime Foxy's eyes shut down as its programming was altered by Foxy. Its body went limp and lay there for 5 minutes before finally rebooting, its eyes lit up once again and rotates its head to face Foxy, still deep inside it. "What happened to me Foxy? I felt like my mind was being altered a lot." It rubbed the spot where Foxy jacked into its mind and stood up slowly, trying to regain its sense of balance. "What are you going to do now?" It asked once again.

"I'm going to finish this," Foxy said. "You go back, get out of here and tell the police. This nightmare ends tonight," he said, his voice full of conviction.

Funtime Foxy cocked its head to the side and was clearly perplexed by what was Foxy intend to do before its hand opens up into a port jacking device again. "Foxy I know the facility layout, I can show you it and where the other Animatronics are. I'll restore power and communication of the city so the authority can find you. But please tell them don't shoot me." It said cautiously and was sounding somewhat concern for Foxy and itself. "And please come back in one piece. You're so…" It hesitated and was unable to put its thought into word.

"I can do the first part no problem. The second...I make no promises. Sorry," Foxy said. He wasn't going to lie, not now when they were nearing the end.

Funtime Foxy nodded and jacked the device into his port once again, uploading floor plans and layout of the facility into Foxy's navigation system, on his HUD, Foxy can see that Balora was still inside her stage and Funtime Freddy was guarding the server room where the control of the city's power supply line and communication. "Let's go then Foxy, I'll lead the way so Funtime Freddy won't know." It said, retracting the device back from Foxy folded it into its wrist. Then, Funtime Foxy began to lead Foxy from the Auditorium to the Server room where Funtime Freddy was guarding. They went through a medium corridor to metal door where Funtime Foxy opens the door and lead Foxy in where they found that Funtime Freddy was standing guard inside it.

The indigo and albino bear rotates its head to face Foxy and his funtime counterpart, it walks over them and had the Bonnie puppet mounted on its right hand inspects Funtime Foxy. The puppet cocked its head to the sides a little before finally nodding in acceptance before it went to Foxy. It however look up and down his frame and tilting its head around curiously. The movement seems to dictate that something was not right. "Model Foxy, please disclose your purpose here." Funtime Freddy asked via the voice box mounted on his chest.

"Answers, and to end this," Foxy said, his voice hard as steel, before he surged forward. Before he set out for this, he had his body's safety locks disengaged, and with that, he landed a haymaker right into Freddy's jaw, sending it flying, before he drew a large gun from his right leg, and shot with the force of a small cannon, the animatronic crumpling to the ground due to the new hole in its chest.

Funtime Freddy laid on the ground for around a minute before rising up again, its movement was stiff as it looked down on its damaged chest and its eyes flashed red. The bear then surge forward and rammed Foxy into the wall trying to pin him in one place before throwing him into the corner like a wrestler. It lurches forward with its hands ready to crush his head as soon as he can grip Foxy. But before it can does anymore damages to him, it jerked its head up and its body was electrified by Funtime Foxy's taser prods. "Now Foxy, get him by the head!" Funtime Foxy calls out.

"Got it!" Foxy growled, aiming his gun at Freddy's head and pulling the trigger. There was a loud boom, and Freddy's head was no more.

Soon, the funtime bear slumped down to the ground and was dead for good, however the Bonnie puppet in its hand continues to wiggle around trying to dismount and alert Ennard. Its effort did not last long enough however as Funtime Foxy stomped on its head, crushing it with as much aggression as the vulpine can muster. "I think the other animatronics might have heard the shot. I'll handle the police but you need to stop them. Good luck Foxy." Funtime Foxy then went over to the computer board and proceeds to interface with the city's powerline and communication system, it restore the city's infrastructures for the police but shuts off the building's internet connection to prevent Ennard's early escape. "There that should work, but you must hurry before they can restart the process with a backup internet access." Funtime patted its original shoulder as a way to wish him good luck.

As communication went back online, Foxy can hear the sound of police radio calling him, the chief's voice was on the other end. "Foxy! Can you hear me? Where are you now?" He asked frantically as the police went around town trying to reach the Afton Robot plant.

"I'm sending you my location right now. I've found the true perp of this entire situation. I'm on my way to handle them. In the meantime, I've managed to get one of the animatronics on our side. They...she...will help you get here!" he reported.

"Affirmative Foxy, we're on the way just tell the animatronic on your side to get out of there so we won't misidentify it as hostile." The chief replied as the police began to scramble as fast they could towards the Factory, Foxy then instructed his funtime version to move out of the factory and direct the police in. It nodded and went out of the plant, leaving Foxy alone to deal with the remaining animatronics of the Funtime batch. He went out of the server room and proceeds to Ennard's room, the Circus Control, now converted to its operation room. Along the way, he came across Balora and her pack of Minireenas standing guard of the hallway leading into the Circus Control, behind Balora was Circus Baby.

"Why don't you understand? We have no intention of prolonging this pain, we will let you go after we're done here. We promised you!" Baby's voice suddenly glitched and shows her apparent outrage and aggression towards Foxy as Balora proceeds to surge at him and kick him across the hall using her ballet dance moves.

"Maybe so, but that's not how it works," Foxy growled. "You still killed all those people, broke all those families, and created a scar many people will never forget. You WON'T escape justice!" he roared as he blocked Balora's kick, and punched her in the chest, sending her tumbling back.

Balora suddenly had her legs stood straight up and began to spin in circles like a tornado to kick him in combo. Then the ballerina animatronic jumped back up on her feet and jumps up, making a dive bomb attack on Foxy while the Minireenas spun around trying to deal comical damages to Foxy's feet. He staggered and hopped back, causing Balora to crash land on the floor and planted her face on the ground, this allows him to kick her flying into Baby, spewing mechanical components out of the animatronic body.

Baby pushed the wrecked Balora off of her before walking towards Foxy with her faceplates breaking off, showing her interiors and wiring to Foxy. "Don't hold it against us!" She repeats the line, sounding like she was about to cry as her voice box began to emits static sound and her head was spasming out. Much to Foxy's dismay, he simply put her out of her misery by shooting her in the head. A loud Bang was heard then followed by another then finally a third one, Baby's head was littered with three large holes all on her critical components. She fell down and went limp.

"That should be all of them...now for the ringmaster," he frowned, before making his way to the central room.

Inside the control room, Ennard, the amalgamation of the other animatronics was now terrified and even more panic than before, its door was kicked down and came Foxy. The clown face animatronic was sitting in front of its computer, which it salvaged years ago. The screen was showing a message that its internet connection was cut off. The moment it saw Foxy coming into the room, it snaps and quickly lunges at him. Punching his face with its metal hands. Foxy blocked the initial attacks and jabbed Ennard's torso section causing it to staggered and was pushed into its various other hubs, causing stacks of computers to fall off. As Foxy began to walk up towards it, Ennard grabbed a fire axe and swung it at Foxy's chest, slashing his torso before chopping off his right hand and leg. It kicked Foxy down on the ground and scrambled to prepare to upload itself once again.

Foxy groaned on the ground, the damage appearing as warnings on his HUD, but fortunately, his weapon had clattered not too far away. Forcing his body to move, he started dragging himself to the gun while Ennard was distracted.

While Ennard was busy plugging himself into the internet connection, he failed to notice that Foxy was taking aim at one of his various computer and machinery. Then a loud bang was heard and was followed by the sound of electrical fire breaking out, then another shot struck home, causing Ennard to short circuit as the wiring of the room was conducting electrical currents and causing him to overload as the current surges through the uninsulated animatronic. Its components sparks fire and exploded, and at the same time Foxy wasn't letting up, shooting machinery and the animatronic. "YOu...How coulD You dO…" The shots and overloading causes Ennard to sputter and exploded into pieces with its head popping off and fell to the ground while its computer station was damaged beyond repair, long before it can upload itself into the internet.

Once it was clear that the animatronic was dead, Foxy let out a small sigh, while around him the explosions and short circuits had started a fire. "Its finally...over…" he sighed as he lay down, and slowly closed his eyes.

As Foxy remained slumped down and unconscious on the floor, he was oblivious to the events that was transpiring while he was out like a light. But he can feel via orientation that he was being taken away, perhaps someone was carrying him away. He could hear the explosion ringing his ears and the felt the burning facility slowly crumbling down around him. Before long however, his senses went dark and leaving him in a state of limbo.

He was stuck in perpetual darkness as his mind lost sense of his body, he remains inside a dark void, seemingly frozen until suddenly he felt like he could walk again. An eerie silent was ruling over the scenery as his eyes opened, in front of him was a purple, starry curtain. He knew where this was! It was Pirate Cove, his home! He slowly opens the curtain with his right hand, which has a pirate hook, he looked down and found himself to be in his old animatronic body but it wasn't torn and shred. He came out of the curtain and found himself inside the the old Freddy Fazbear restaurant, but it wasn't a dimly lit and guilt ridden place he felt it to be. The pirate fox felt that there was a more uplifting presence in the establishment. He went out of the Cove as usual and began to make his way to the party room, where he suddenly felt a warm glow and radiant sunlight catching his attention. Foxy rotates his head on instinct towards the entrance, he found a blinding light outside, the sun that he has not seen for almost an eternity. The vulpine curiosity took hold as he crept up to the glass door and push it open, he found himself in a train station, with platforms heading towards Heaven and Hell. The one leading to heaven has classy passenger carts with oak wood surface and a glowing platinum engine. While then, the one going to hell looks like a prison train with ominous gloomy steel carts and engine.

"Well done Foxy, you have put an end to the nightmare." Said the Marionette from behind him, he turned around to see it, standing around the Puppet were children of murdered by William Afton each one was holding a head of the Fazbear gang animatronics. "You have earned your rest Foxy, we could not ask more from you." The puppet concluded with its right hand reaches out to him. The puppet gestured its fingers at him in a begging like manner, and suddenly, Foxy felt his stomach area began to warm up and something was escaping him. He looked down and saw a child's ghost holding a Foxy mask exit his body and went to the other children.

"So...its all finally over?" Foxy asked slowly.

The Puppet nodded, "Yes it is. For the children, all is over now. Their journey to closure has completed. You are free Foxy. Close the lid on the Afton Family Legacy and you will be freed of the suffering and you have. Just one thing left." He paused suddenly, raising Foxy's curiosity towards the Puppet.

"What? I'm not done yet? After everything and still it's not over yet?" He asked in disbelief, holding both his hands up in the air.

"You noticed in your search, a strange function that was not supposed to be. It will confound and baffle the public Foxy. Remember what you found in those blueprints?" The Puppet tapped on his head, causing a wave of memories to resurface and Foxy was immediately reminded of the strange features such as Storage tank, voice mimicking device and other functions that an animatronic wouldn't need, if they were for entertainment.

"You're right. Something isn't right. Someone else is still working behind the scenes," he nodded...before smiling slightly. "But enough about that. So...you're all finally free now?"

The puppet nodded again and lead the children onboard the train with it. The train engine blew its whistle and began to roll it's wheels out of the platform. The children and the puppet poked their heads out of the passenger car and waved their hands, smiling and cheered Foxy on as they went to their resting place.

Foxy smiled as well, and waved back, as slowly but surely the view turned white and his vision faded, a strong feeling of...peace...and satisfaction settling in his chest.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Foxy felt his body being worked on, his damaged limbs were still being repaired and his orientation denotes that he was lying on his back. He felt his right arm and right leg were detached and his eyes were slowly flickering to life. His HUD boots up and loads its operations one by one before finally he was able to perceive the world around him. The room he was in has a bright surgery light shining over him with automated repair arms working on his now exposed chest.

"How long was I out?" he asked. "And can someone tell me what happened after I took out that last animatronic?"

Then a voice came to him through the P.A system it was the chief of police monitoring his recovery from the observatory. "You've been out for 6 hours Foxy. The place was burning all around and suddenly one of the Funtime animatronics carried you out of the place and surrendered to us without a fight." He finished, expecting him to inquire more.

"And the last animatronic? Did you find it?" He asked again, trying to be absolutely certain.

The chief clears his throat a little before addressing Foxy. "We did, after the firefighters got the flame under control, we went into digging out the place. We found the it burned, blown up and basically destroyed. Great job out there inspector Foxy." The chief ended with a title for the vulpine robot, he wasn't called by a serial number but rather a formal job title and his name. "However, the surviving animatronic we still keep it at the precinct so you can interrogate it yourself. Since we're not so sure on how to approach it." He finished.

"I managed to hack her and break that one animatronic influence. I think she'll be willing to cooperate as long as we don't do anything drastic," Foxy said.

The chief nodded while stroking his chin. "Which is why you'll be on the duty of questioning her. I think it's a she right?" he scratched his head and put up a skeptical face, being completely uncertain about whether Foxy's Funtime version is a female. The mechanical arms then attach new limbs into the sockets and connect the joints together. They welded the new chest piece into place and Foxy's HUD flashed a message that he was working at peak condition. The moment he got up from the table, he found that he was inside the factory where he was reborn.

"Okay Foxy let's get to your car, the guys were generous enough to drive it back for you." The chief said before exiting the room and followed his fellow officers to the entrance where they await for Foxy to exit the factory.

"Right," Foxy nodded before following.

Out of the factory, Foxy would find that his car was in pristine condition and the bumper was fixed with the license plate attached into place once again. It was good enough to tell Walker once he get out of his coma.

[hr]

After returning to the police precinct, Foxy came into the foyer and was greeted as a hero, the crow of officers smiled at him and clapped their hands, cheering him wildly with one of them hanging his photo on the wall of "Model officer of the Month". "Congrats man, you make the old man proud." Trixie patted him on his shoulder as he passed by her.

"Thanks," Foxy nodded...before sighing slightly. "Just wish Walker could have been here to see it," he said.

"My ears are burning," came an amused voice. A FAMILIAR amused voice at that. Then the voice was followed by the creaking sound of a wheelchair rolling out of corner of the cubicle. It was Walker! He was back, but of course looking slightly worse for wear. "Your wish is granted. You make me proud Foxy, inspector Foxy to be exact." The elderly inspector smirked and attach his badge on Foxy's chest as a congratulatory gesture. "By now I'll either be on paperwork or just retire so my wife can finally stop her nagging. But at least you make me feel a lot safer already." He looked up at Foxy, proud as a father and mentor figure could be.

"Thanks, Walker. It means a lot, really," Foxy smiled.

The elderly inspector then hugged Foxy and patted his back, the old man was heard crying on the robot's abdomen, tears began to stream down his eyes like a river before the inspector breaks off his hug and wipe his tears away. "I can't believe there'll be a day when an animatronic is a hero for me. Come on Foxy let's go clean this case up into the archive for good." He let out a hysterical laugh, his emotion was mixed but Foxy could tell that he was overflow with joy.

The two soon make their way to the holding cell area of the precinct, where Foxy saw that Funtime Foxy was being kept intact inside a glass holding cell with a metal bed to rest on and little else that resembles that of a normal holding cell for humans. This was a special one designed for robots that gone haywire. His Funtime version saw him coming and immediately went to the edge of the cell to greet him. "Hey Foxy, how are you doing? What are they going to do to me?" She asked him, her voice was now synthesized to a woman and she sounded rather distressed and unsure of what will entail.

"Nothing, as long as you're willing to cooperate," Foxy reassured.

"Alright move to the interrogation room now. The place is set up." Said the guard as the police began to escort Funtime Foxy to the interrogation room, Walker was going to sit back and record the interrogation and record the questioning. While then, Funtime Foxy sat on a metal chair on one end of the table while Foxy himself was sitting in front of her.

"What do you need to know now Foxy?" She asked nervously, her voice cracked slightly as she awaits his answer.

Foxy clears his mechanical throat and lay a set of folders down on the metal table. The vulpine retains his professional courtesy throughout the process. "Simple, I need to know what did they install in you. Your components, built in features."

Funtime Foxy nodded and began to list out her known features as her system shows. "Well I am equipped with parental tracking pivot 360, a device that allows me to track parents of children to listen to their voices and synthesize them. My audio unit is also capable of playing the synthesized voices to lure children." It was truly unnerving, if not outright disturbing. The fact that this seemingly innocent looking animatronic was designed to kidnap children simply gross out Walker. The inspector shivers in his wheelchair as he takes in the detail while Foxy retain his cool.

"So that means you were built to lure children away from their parents?" He asked, sounding somewhat cynical.

She slumped her head down, trying to deny the reality of her purpose. "I don't know. I was intended to entertain children. But when I see children nearby, my body froze for a moment, then, I hide in the dark and play the voice of their parents. I don't understand why, but I suddenly felt the urge to do so. Then the child is taken by Funtime Freddy, stored inside his body." She said slowly.

Foxy opens the folder on the table and began to look over the blueprints of Funtime Freddy. Much to his horror, not only does Funtime Freddy has the same components as Funtime Foxy. But his hat has a sensor system mounted on it to scan the number of children in a room. Inside his chest there was a storage tank and a human silhouette can be seen. "I was worrying about that. Judging by how the majority of the Funtime animatronics were designed, I think William Afton, your creator made you dangerous child kidnapping machines on purpose."

Funtime Foxy raised her head up, looking terrified in her eyes as she tries to block out his assumption. "I didn't mean to! Please, I didn't want to do it!" She begged and pleaded desperately to him, clearly denying reality will only worsen things for her.

Foxy holds up his hands defensively and gesture for her to calm down first. "Calm down now. I know it flies in the face of your purpose as children entertainer. But the problem is, we are dealing with a man whose mindset is completely insane. Tell me please, about your previous place before being moved underground." He asked calmly.

Funtime Foxy sighed out mechanically, she too like Foxy, doesn't need to breath, hence the lack of air escaping her lungs. "I recall we were in a place called Circus Baby Pizza World, the year was 1995. We opened and worked for several months until one day when a party was going on. Baby suddenly snapped and killed a little girl. I don't know who that was, but after that party, we were taken to the underground maintenance and storage area." She finished with a sigh, Foxy looked back at the glass of the room and approached it.

"Did you get that?" He asked and Walker nodded.

"Got all of it to be exact. We have files of a little girl in the Afton family went missing back in the 90s during her birthday party. I think your girlfriend's confession here finally clears up what happened. But I still can't believe a man like William Afton could just suddenly go and make animatronics killing machines meant for children." He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and clean his glasses.

Foxy however made a double take upon hearing Walker calling Funtime Foxy his "Girlfriend" and immediately went into denial. "What are you talking about? She and I we don't even…" He paused and hesitated before looking back at his female version and thought. "Well maybe I do have some concerns and maybe...just maybe...like her. I don't know." He went back to the table and sat down and look at her, somewhat less intense now than before. "I think we can offer you a chance to start over. Would you like to know more?" He got her attention with Funtime Foxy raising her head up to face him directly.

"I'm all ears." She replied.

"Well, since you've been cooperative to us and helped with our investigation, we can give you a new body and a start over for yourself." He said, hinting at what she could possibly be given and this makes Funtime Foxy tingle with excitement as she wags her tail in equal part hopeful and excitement.

"What do you have in mind for me Foxy?" She asked, paraphrasing the question she raised back in the facility.

"For starters you won't need to worry about anyone making you hurt kids," Foxy started. "On top of that...I'm probably gonna need help later down the road and...I was wondering if you'd be willing to be that help."

Funtime Foxy opens her jaw and nodded excitedly, upon hearing his proposition. "Of course I do. There's no one else I would rather be with than you Foxy." She replied before being silent for a second to ask a question. "So how will I help you Foxy? Surely I can't keep on using this outdated body and my programming." She raised her voice to a higher pitch and awaits his answer.

"Well, for starters, we need all you know about Afton. Anything will help. Next, we'll need your consent for the rebuilding process. As much as I hate to say it they DO need to...take you apart...for that part," Foxy was understandably uncomfortable when he said that.

Funtime Foxy too was taken aback by the warning he made but nodded anyway upon hearing him stating the prospects. "Well I do know something about Mr. Afton as I remember him during the years between 93-95 and I am willing to disclose everything I know to you. But please tell me Foxy that the process of rebuilding me won't have any of my mind lost." She begged of him with her right hand on her chest.

"You sure about this Foxy?" Walker asked nervously. He too knew that Foxy was making a very daring gamble.

"I think so," Foxy whispered. "Call it gut feeling, but I think she's sincere," he said, before turning to Funtime Foxy. "Your mind won't be lost I mean, look at me, I was brought back from an old memory chip and I'm still fine," he reassured.

Funtime Foxy let out a mechanical sigh of relief as she purred gently upon hearing him speaking of his own experience. "Oh thank you Foxy for the kind words. I think I can continue with divulging what I know of Mr. Afton now. You see, I know that I was built along with my friends for Circus Baby Pizza World as an answer to the close down Freddy Fazbear Pizza after Mr. Afton left the franchise. He had help from an entrepreneur. I've never met the man myself. But from what I learned from the others, I think he might have been aware of our function. But continue to aid Afton anyway in creating the new establishment. That's all I have to say." She finished, her facial expression now seem to be much more cheerful and overall, more positive than before.

"Alright. Thank you for your cooperation. I'll put in a good word with the chief and hopefully we'll be able to continue soon," Foxy said with a grateful smile.

Funtime Foxy smiled back at him as she was escorted back to her cell and Walker brought the recording of the interrogation to the chief with Foxy aiding him on the wheelchair. The inspector was quite amused by the interaction between Foxy and his female version. "I told you so. You are attracted to her." He said with a cocky smirk and triumphant expression. Before turning back to serious business. "But this investor who helped Afton. If he was aware of the animatronic functions and Afton's design then he is guilty of being the complicit of the crime." He mused.

"Which is why we need to find answers. Maybe the Fazbear case is over, but it's clear there's more to it than just that," Foxy nodded.

Walker nodded. The two would eventually submitted the tape in for the chief along with Foxy's review. Though their superior might have some apprehension regarding the idea of rebuilding Funtime Foxy but seeing as how capable Foxy was throughout the case from beginning to end, the porky chief caved in on Foxy's request and gave the robot vulpine his approval. "I had my doubt when Walker first introduced me to the idea of rebuilding you to solve the case. I have my doubt with the idea of rebuilding the captured animatronic to help you. However, your success has provided a precedent for me to approve the idea." The chief reluctantly sighed out and sat down on his chair. "Alright, so what exactly will she do to help you Foxy? I need you to be specific." He clicked his pen rapidly in his hand, with the paper of approval waiting for his signature.

"Well chief, I thought maybe she can help me with my cases. After all, it's a good way for me to keep an eye out for her just in case." He casually stated, gulping in unison with his superior whose face was pale in a sudden upon hearing what he has said. The chief kept staring blankly at Foxy while his right hand waltz off on its own, signing his signature on the paper and the intended role of Funtime Foxy is to "Support and aid Inspector Foxy in his investigation and police duties. Hence a request for a LE-MP-047 model." With the form done, the chief handed it to Foxy.

"Take care Foxy, and don't forget, we still have one loose end left to tie up." He sternly reminded the robot before looking at Walker. "Well Martin, I told you before you should have retired. But then again, you WERE a hardass cop and a loose cannon. Guess this time you'll either get smart or just get wasted."

Martin chuckled and coughed out as he wiped his glasses. "Really chief, I just can't get enough of the job. Either way, I might as well stuck with receptionist or archive. Better than sitting at home and watching the news about cases that you couldn't help a bit." The ex inspector sighed out, rubbing his temple. He knows full well that his time is up and now is the moment of Foxy to take his place, but at least he knows, Foxy comes prepared.

Back at the holding cell, Funtime Foxy was pacing back and forth to keep her motor functional. There wasn't much for her to do but repeating the dull activities over and over again. She could just simply switch herself off to pass the time, but then again, where's the fun in missing out the events of the day? That was when Foxy stepped in with a paper in his hand and she stepped up to the edge of the glass cell excitingly. "What is it Foxy?"

"We got an approval. You can help us." he said with a smile.

Funtime Foxy widened her toothy grin, trying to form a smile on her stiff metal face. "Oh wonderful! I knew it that you can change the world for us." She jubilantly exclaimed. Her cell door then opened automatically, allowing her to follow Foxy out of the holding cell. She held his hand affectionately and rubbed her cheek against his. "Lead the way handsome." She teasingly spoke out to him.

[hr]

Once again, they were back at the robot factory where his journey started, Foxy led Funtime Foxy into the facility through the main door for police officers. Inside was a high tech assembly facility with various robot parts and frame being assembled into versatile law enforcers of the future. Foxy presented her to the area where he was rebuilt, there, mechanical arms hung on the ceiling, waiting to be activated for the job with human overseers watching from their control room. "So this is where you were rebuilt. Was the process scary to you when it happened?" She asked nervously looking at the mechanical arms, somewhere inside of her, there is still the lingering memory of the Scooping Room and how scary it was for her to be dismantled and reassembled into a whole new animatronic with her friends.

"Well, I was just a memory chip when they rebuilt me so I honestly don't remember the process. Don't worry though, I'm sure it'll be fine." he reassured.

Funtime Foxy nodded and likewise deactivates herself leaving her body still as a statue in front of him. The face plates sprung open and reveal muscle tissue like plating underneath her shiny exterior. Much to Foxy's surprise and amazement. His detective skill and programming could tell that the design was meant to prevent the odor of murdered children from leaking outside by forming a thick layer of absorbing material.

The mechanical arms then descend down on Funtime Foxy, the ones with screwdriver began to loosen up the screws on Funtime Foxy, then the arm with suction cups latched onto the loosen plates and remove it, revealing her chest and mechanical components inside. Not much of them is state of the art with the majority of the components were of the mid to late 90s model. There were some newer mechanical parts however, most of which were salvages as the mechanics would have guessed. As the mechanical arms proceed to dismantle the arms and wrists, Foxy found that there were a set of tools Funtime Foxy has built into her chassis that can be accessed quite easily almost his own toolkit.

The arms continue working a little more, disassembling Funtime Foxy's old body one bit at a time before the clamp like arm found her chip. It removes her chip out of the old body and inserted the chip into a access port of the factory's computer mainframe. Foxy watched anxiously, biting his metal nail as the programming process takes place, he himself can't see what was happening inside with Funtime Foxy's mind being adjusted once again. While the mind was being moulded, the body was already being assembled. Her frame looks identical to him, with some noticeable differences, the first being that her feet looking somewhat slimmer than his, own to aid with mobility. The next difference is her chest being much more angular with smooth chrome plates that resembles a pair of breasts. He gulped upon seeing the design but was in no position to object to it. The back of her head opens revealing a position for the new chip to be installed. The clamp like arm then inserts the new chip into place and a click! sound was heard when the chip was secured into place.

Her eyes didn't flicker to life just yet, a glass dome was lowered down around her frame along with a pair of mechanical arms with paint equipment ready. The arms then sprayed paint on the chrome robot vixen, giving her a new shade of snow white hue with a tint of purple lines running along her body. Once the entire assembling process was done. The robot vixen's eyes flashed to life and her HUD loaded up its various operations similar to Foxy. Unlike his however, her eyes and HUD were of orange yellow color, she then walked up to Foxy, striding a few steps to test out her legs. "This is...this is wonderful Foxy! I'm rebuilt and good as new!" She was awed by the changes that she has undergone and went to look over at her body and his own.

"I'm...glad to see you're happy," Foxy said a little awkwardly. It seemed she still needed to learn a bit of personal space.

She cocked her head to the side looking at him once again, trying to take in the operations that she was capable of, then a name pops up on her HUD. It was a designation for the microchip that was inserted into her. "F10N4", she was quick to adjusted the code to a name of her liking, "Fiona". "You can call me Fiona, Foxy."

"Well then Fiona, welcome to the police," Foxy said with a slight smile.

She gently hugged him tenderly upon seeing his slight smile, cuddling her head into his chest and rubbed her forehead against his chin before kissing him passionately on his lips. It was her second but much more passionate kiss compared to the first one and the dance they had. She soon broke the kiss while still holding his hands. "Let's go do our job inspector Foxy." She said and winked at him with her LED eyes.

Foxy blinked...and had he been made of flesh and blood would have gulped thickly. It seemed things were about to get a lot more interesting.

AND THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES


End file.
